Drabbles of WWE
by Queen Preferences
Summary: Summary: Send me a prompt or scenario about one of your favorite wwe slash couples/brothers/friendship. The prompt or scenario will be turn into drabbles! Rating T mostly on the prompts, still varies though.
1. Shut up John!

**Title: **Shut Up John!

**Author: **Queen_Preferences

**Rating:** T

**Fandom**: Wrestling

**Series**: none

**Pairings**: Cena/Ziggler

**Characters**: John Cena, Dolph Ziggler.

**Summary**: A bored Dolph Ziggler is bad but an pregnant &amp; bored Dolph Ziggler is a dangerous thing especially when crying.

**Disclaimer: The WWE is not mine nor identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.**

* * *

"John...Johnny...John...John...Johnny...The baby coming!" Dolph Ziggler moaned from the backseat.

"God help me Dolph if you don't shut up the fuck up." growled John Cena who refused to acknowledge his boyfriend's attempt to make conversation keeping his eyes focused on the road ahead. He was tired of it. It's been three hours since they been in the car and every ten minute Dolph was crying that the baby was coming. John just wanted to slam his head against his dashboard.

Dolph Ziggler groaned turning in the backseat of the car so his swelling ankles were resting on the seats. He really wanted to get something to eat but he knew John would say no anyway.

"John I'm hungry." Dolph whined. "You just ate a whole bag of Lays and two double cheeseburgers less than a hour ago." John muttered underneath his breath.

"What are you saying? You think I'm fat don't you?! Is it because I fat?! It is isn't it! I hate you! I can't even see my feet anymore and it's all your fault! Take me home! Now!" Dolph cried out.

John watched as his lover began to hiccup, tears running down his beautiful face. He hated seeing Dolph cry even over stupid things such as food and feet. Pulling over John got out the car opening the door to the backseat gently pulling at Dolph. Dolph shoved at Cena's hand but eventually gave up letting John pull him out the car.

"Baby your not fat at all. Your beautifully perfect, looking so round and soft carrying my baby. I love you so much baby and I'm sorry I was being so mean earlier."

"You don't hate me?" the hiccup was still evident as Dolph whispered.

"No baby. Your my angel. My everything, my little show off." John Cena smiled as the blush colored Dolph's cheeks. Leaning downwards John pressed his lips against Dolph. Closing his eyes Dolph meowed as a tongue licked his bottom lip asking for entrance, pulling away once Dolph was red in the face and breathless.

"I love you John."

"I love you too baby."

"John I want a burger."

"...You just ate don't you think-"

"Shut up John!"


	2. My Little Highflyer

**Title:** My Little Highflyer

**Author:** Queen_Preferences

**Rating: **T

**Fandom**: Wrestling

**Series:** none

**Pairings:** Jericho/Bourne

**Characters**: Chris Jericho, Evan Bourne

**Summary**: Chris seats back an thinks about his Highflyer.

**Disclaimer: WWE is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed. **

* * *

The walls of Chris Jericho were finally broken door by one person. An little high flyer, Evan Bourne.

Evan Bourne first approached Chris after he left the WWE as an wrestler focusing on his band. Those bright brown eyes that looked at him like he was the world. The little high flyer followed him everywhere learning from him more wrestling tricks and teaching him to be an more gentle soul.

* * *

"Chrissy." Chris blinked until his eyes finally focused on Evan. Evan was standing entrance to the kitchen wearing only one of Chris long shirt with bare feet. The little high flyer was rubbing his eyes sleepily with on hand while the other was entangled into the sleeves of the shirt.

"Hi baby. Come here." Chris watched as Evan walked towards him sliding into his chest. An small bump the only thing in between them. Chris kissed Evan forehead as he pulled him to lay down on top of his body comfortably.

Evan's face buried into Chris's neck letting out soft pants as he fall asleep. "Sleep tight my little high flyer."


	3. Ass Back Home

**Title:** Ass Back Home

**Author****:** Queen_Preferences

**Rating:** T

**Fandom:** Wrestling

**Pairings:** Brock/Tyson

**Characters:** Brock Lesnar, Tyson Kidd

**Summary:** A lyric story inspired by Ass Back Home by Gym Class Heroes and Neon Hitch. Brock Lesnar and Tyson Kidd thought about traveling separately.

**Disclaimer: The WWE is not mine nor identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed. **

* * *

The plane rose gently as Tyson looked around from his husband, Brock Lesnar. Slumping down in his seat as he realized he was traveling alone _yet_ _again_. Tyson watched the air moved around against the clouds as he rose farther into the sky.

_**I don't know, where you're going**_

_**Or when you're coming home**_

_**I left the keys under the mat to our front door**_

_**For one more chance to hold you close**_

_**I don't know, where you're going**_

_**Just get your ass back home**_

Brock Lesnar ignored the bickering of his fat manager, turning towards the window he watched as the light began to disappear. Grabbing his beats he slipped them on silencing Paul out completely; smiling softly as his husband favorite song came on.

_**We both knew this type of life didn't come with instructions**_

_**So I'm trying to do my best to make something out of nothing**_

_**And sometimes it gets downright shitty in fact**_

_**When you call and I don't even know what city I'm at**_

_**Or what day of the week in the middle of the month**_

_**In a year I don't recall**_

_**It's like my life's on repeat and the last time we spoke**_

_**I told you I wouldn't be long,**_

_**That was last November, now December's almost gone**_

_**I'd apologize but I don't realize what I'm doing wrong**_

_**I don't know, where you're going**_

_**Or when you're coming home**_

_**I left the keys under the mat to our front door**_

_**For one more chance to hold you close**_

_**I don't know, where you're going**_

_**Just get your ass back home**_

Tyson played with the glass of scotch he ordered swirling it around before placing it down. Ignoring the curious look from his few wrestlers. Watching out the window he leaned his head against the cold window. _Brock what are you doing?_

_**And you've been nothing but amazing**_

_**And I never take that for granted**_

_**Half of these birds would have flew the coop**_

_**But you, you truly understand it**_

_**And the fact you stood beside me,**_

_**Every time you heard some bogusness**_

_**You deserve a standing o 'cause they'd a just been over it**_

_**Let 'em talk, let 'em talk, let 'em talk, let 'em talk**_

_**Like we don't hear what they saying**_

_**Let 'em walk, let 'em walk, let 'em walk, let 'em walk**_

_**We'll just drive by and keep waving**_

_**Cause you and I above all that**_

_**Just let them wallow in it**_

_**Now they all choked up, yuck**_

_**Cause they be swallowing it**_

_**I don't know, where you're going**_

_**Or when you're coming home**_

_**I left the keys under the mat to our front door**_

_**For one more chance to hold you close**_

_**I don't know, where you're going**_

_**Just get your ass back home**_

Tyson sighed softly as the light of sun began to disappear and go down. Letting the darkness take over Tyson let his thought wander to Brock. Humming the song Ass Back Home, softly the song that connected him to Brock.

_**No one hold me down like you do sweetheart**_

_**You keep doing that, I keep doing this**_

_**We'll be alright in the end**_

_**Trust that**_

_**We put the us in trust, baby**_

_**Aww, let's go**_

_**I don't care what you're after**_

_**As long as I'm the one, no**_

_**I don't care why you're leaving**_

_**You'll miss me when you're gone**_

Brock cracked his knuckles as he stared into the face of Roman Reigns on Monday Night Raw. Those beats hanging around his neck playing Ass Back Home that only he and Roman could here. He didn't focus on the man before him allowing Paul to talk for him, he focused on the song playing. It was the only thing that connected him to Tyson who was millions of miles away.

_**I don't know, where you're going**_

_**Or when you're coming home**_

_**I left the keys under the mat to our front door**_

_**For one more chance to hold you close**_

_**I don't know, where you're going**_

_**Just get your ass back home. **_

Brock smirked as he dropped his bag beside the door turning the living room light on. Tyson was sleeping against the dinner table he's face barely missing the plate of steak, baked beans and mac and cheese. An identical plate directly across from him with an plastic cover over it. Leaning over Tyson, Brock gently lifted his husband into his arms "I'm home baby."


	4. Be Careful

**Title**: Be Careful

**Author:** Queen_Preferences

**Rating**: T

**Fandom**: Wrestling

**Pairings**: Dolph/Cena.

**Characters**: Dolph Ziggler, John Cena, Alexander Rusev, Lana.

**Summary**: Dolph Ziggler is worried about his husband's safety the upcoming weekend before his big match.

**Disclaimer: WWE is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed. **

* * *

Dolph Ziggler watched from the locker room as Rusev screamed in Russian at the WWE universe about how he was gonna kept his Intercontinental Championship and the unbeaten streak. Lana, the Russian toy lifted her microphone every five seconds to order the people to stop booing and to shut up. It only encouraged them more, the WWE universe was never one to be silenced.

"God I can't wait to kicks his ass." an voice ringed thru the locker room turning around Dolph locked eyes with John. Cena only stared at the monitor with what seemed like a permanent scowl on it. Dolph reached out touching his husband's muscular thighs.

* * *

"What's wrong baby?"

Dolph looked up to his husband with sad eyes before shaking his head. Reaching upwards he pushed onto the superstar came to sit down beside him. Resting his dyed blond hair on the muscular broad shoulders.

"Dolph you're never this quiet." "John-" "Did someone do something to you? Are you hurt!? Bleeding!? Did someone try to touch you!? Are you hurt?! Bruised?! I'll kill them all!"

Dolph Ziggler allowed his husband to search his tan body from head to toe. The smaller of the two waited until he saw the confused face of his husband before he climbed into John's lap. "I didn't find any bruises." " 'Cause I'm not hurt." "Then why are so quiet Dolph."

"...'M worried about you Johnny." Dolph whispered softly as he refused to lock eyes with John. Pulling his face forward gently John rubbed his thumb in soothing circles on Dolph's cheek. Tears were bubbling up in the little show off eyes but refusing to fall.

"What are you so worried about Dolph?" "Y-your match with Rusev. What if-f he really hurts-s you like before?" "I'm a strong man Dolph. I'll always get back up and never stop until I win."

* * *

"An if you don't win?" John gave his baby a soft smile before pulling him closer. "I'll always win; even if he breaks my legs I'll get back up. Do you know why?"

Dyed blond hair was twirled around Cena's finger carefully as Dolph shook his head no.

" 'Cause I have _you_. Don't be worried baby boy I'll win." "Promise." "Promise." "You'll be safe Johnny." "Yes baby."

An knock came to the locker room door making both men turn towards it. "Cena you're up in two!" "Coming!" John yelled back. Dolph stood up giving a fake smile as John stood up kissing his cheek and placing his hat on his hair. "I love you show off." "I love you too, Cenation." as Dolph watched John leave he whispered '_be careful_.' into the air.


	5. Good Enough

**Title:** Good Enough

**Author:** Queen_Preferences

**Rating:** K+

**Fandom:** Wrestling

**Pairings:** Dwayne/Miz/Swagger

**Characters:** Dwayne Johnson, The Miz, and Jack Swagger

**Summary: **A lyric story inspired by Good Enough by Jussie Smollet. Swagger can't believe he's good enough for his husbands so he fix that.

**Disclaimer: The WWE is not mine nor identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed. **

* * *

Jack Mizanin - Johnson bite his lip dangerously inside his mouth ignoring the liquid metallic taste. Those baby blue eyes focused on the sight before him, his husband Dwayne had his arm wrapped around his co-star. Leaning in dangerously to kiss her lips Jack turned around missing how Dwayne broke away to stare at him in worry.

_**I gave you all of me**_

_**But it still ain't enough to make you happy**_

_**I gave you everything**_

_**It still don't measure up**_

_**It feels like I walked 5 thousand miles**_

_**And didn't even come close**_

_**Feels like I try to make you smile**_

_**But you don't even care, no**_

_**I'll never be big enough to pay your dues**_

_**But I keep trying**_

_**And you just keep on making me jump through hoops**_

_**What do I got to do? **_

* * *

Jack ignored the desire to scream as Maryse wrapped her arms around Miz. Maryse let his lips touch the corner of Miz's mouth looking at Jack with a knowingly smirk. Marching away Jack missed the confused look Miz gave him yanking away Maryse; forgetting the cameras.

_**I just want you to look at me**_

_**And see that I can be worth your love**_

_**I just want you to look at me**_

_**And see that I can be**_

_**Good enough, good enough**_

_**Good enough**_

_**And see that I can be**_

_**Good enough, good enough**_

_**Good enough**_

_**I try to show you that I'm strong**_

_**Why do I even bother?**_

_**Cause it's the same old damn song**_

_**And you call yourself a father**_

_**Feels like I'm reaching for the stars**_

_**But heaven isn't letting me**_

_**I wish that I had longer arms**_

_**But I know that will never be never be**_

_**I'll never be big enough to pay your dues**_

_**But I keep trying**_

_**And you just keep on making me jump through hoops**_

_**What do I got to do?**_

_**I just want you to look at me**_

_**And see that I can be worth your love**_

_**I just want you to look at me**_

_**And see that I can be**_

_**Good enough, good enough**_

_**Good enough**_

_**And see that I can be**_

_**Good enough, good enough**_

_**Good enough **_

* * *

Jack groaned as he watched as Dwayne and Miz dance around the military ball with two female soldiers. As he watched he noticed how carefree his lovers were, how amazing they looked with those _women_. Tears burned in the back of Jack's eyes but he just wiped them away. Standing up slowly Jack slipping his ring onto the empty plate, giving it a bitter smile walking away.

_**Look at me**_

_**I'm standing right here waiting for you, here I am**_

_**Look at me**_

_**Lookin' for your acceptance, do you give a damn?**_

_**Look at me**_

_**See it doesn't matter what you think, I'm still a man**_

_**Look at me**_

_**Open up your eyes, can't you see that I'm good enough **_

* * *

Miz and Dwayne hurried into the house rushing towards their shared bedroom. It was empty. No longer holding the light that Jack gave with his presence.

_**I just want you to look at me**_

_**And see that I can be worth your love**_

_**I just want you to look at me**_

_**And see that I can be**_

_**Good enough, good enough**_

_**Good enough**_

_**And see that I can be**_

_**Good enough, good enough**_

_**Good enough **_

* * *

Dwayne held his smaller husband as they read the divorce papers from Jack Swagger. He gave them everything he had on condition he never say them again. Maybe they weren't good enough for him.


	6. Matrimony

**Title: **Matrimony

**Author:** Queen_Preferences

**Rating:** T

**Fandom:** Wrestling

**Pairings:** Underpunk

**Characters:** Undertake, CM Punk,

**Summary:** A lyric story inspired by Matrimony by Wale ft Usher. CM Punk can't help but think about all the women the Undertaker had and come have.

**Disclaimer: The WWE is not mine nor identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed. **

* * *

CM Punk should be happy today he was gonna finally marry the love of his life, Mark Calaway aka the Undertaker. The man who has been the favorite nightmare for children and adults across the world. No that didn't worry him instead it was the women before him and maybe after him.

**_[Hook - Usher:]_**

**_If there's a question of my heart, you've got it_**

_**It don't belong to anyone but you**_

_**If there's a question of my love, you've got it**_

**_Baby don't worry, I've got plans for you_**

_**Baby, I've been making plans, oh love**_

**_Baby, I've been making plans _**_**Baby, I've been making plans**_

_**Baby, I've been making plans for you**_

Jodi Lynn, a black haired and bright blue eye bombshell. The woman was a amazing actress and model for a good few decades. What did Punk have compared to her? She was the perfect arm candy. Punk wasn't with his numerous tattoos and ugly inked black hair.

**_[Wale:]_**

**_My sincerest apologies, I mean it_**

**_I'll admit it, all being pathetic_**

**_I'm in my late 20s still never been to a wedding_**

**_Guess the idea of that lobby empty do not sit with me well_**

**_It's not your fault they try to get me, cause I'ma need to sail_**

_**Cause I'm selfish and I need you to myself**_

_**Tryna see you afloat but don't wanna see you on sale**_

_**Cause I failed and see you bout to cry**_

**_Cause when I enter they city they leave without they pride_**

**_And I'm sorry, and you starin' at my comments_**

**_Fearin' it's gone always be you sharin' me with all them_**

**_Wrong, how dare I say ignore them_**

_**Preparing for that day, I leave you here and switch you for them**_

**_It's hard, you know temptation and all_**

**_Out here tryna see if my relationship's strong_**

_**Get a place in the charts or runaway from your heart**_

_**Gave this music my all, nothing is sacred no more**_

**_I'm wrong_**

_**But I'm promisin' you better though**_

_**And your friends sayin' let him go**_

_**And we ain't gettin' any younger**_

_**I can give up now but I can promise you forever though**_

Sara Calaway, the woman still had his last name for God's sake! She was beauty as a WWE diva and actress. She and Mark had two beautiful daughters who are the older man's everything. Punk bite his lip as he was only a few feet away from Mark now. He couldn't give him children like Sarah.

**_[Hook]_**

**_If there's a question of my heart, you've got it_**

**_It don't belong to anyone but you_**

**_If there's a question of my love, you've got it_**

_**Baby don't worry, I've got plans for you**_

_**Baby, I've been making plans, oh love**_

**_Baby, I've been making plans_**

**_Baby, I've been making plans_**

**_Baby, I've been making plans for you_**

**_[Wale:]_**

**_I'll admit it, let me be hypothetic_**

**_The day I find a women I prolly be scared to share it_**

**_The idea of me finding love would run somebody off_**

**_And true my wall could use some plaques but still I got the floors_**

**_Brush you off, see I'm kinda lost_**

**_Now I'm up in the club with a couple of Move On's_**

**_And dark, troubled heart_**

_**Went from fallin' in love to drunk and fallin' apart**_

**_This is hard, tryna find some time to move on_**

_**Cause when we lost our baby, I got shady she got too dark**_

**_Soft, and I thank you baby, you strong_**

**_My ex before you married to, you solo I say so long_**

**_Nah, good terms how that ended_**

_**But it surely put a dent in how I worry about this business**_

**_Off white picket fences, more flights with the children_**

**_On site stealin' kisses on off nights my intentions_**

**_But, I plan to do it better though_**

_**But you still sayin' let it go**_

_**We ain't gettin' any younger**_

_**Women love me now but in your eyes we forever though**_

Michelle McCool, who blessed Mark with another daughter with her perfect blond hair and blue eyes. She was perfect for Mark an amazing diva who could play with the men too. What did Punk have on her? Nothing.

**_[Hook]_**

**_If there's a question of my heart, you've got it_**

**_It don't belong to anyone but you_**

Punk stopped in the middle of his walk as he felt tears burning in his eyes as he stared at the pattern on the rug below. What if he's and 'Taker marriage ends up just like all the rest of those before him. Who would have the Devil's favorite child afterwards? Someone better than him.

_**If there's a question of my love, you've got it**_

_**Baby don't worry, I've got plans for you**_

_**Baby, I've been making plans, oh love**_

**_Baby, I've been making plans_**

**_Baby, I've been making plans_**

_**Baby, I've been making plans for you**_

But none of that mattered right now. Punk needed to live in the moment wiping away his tears, he smiled as he stood before the man he wanted forever._ 'I have Mark and I always will until he doesn't want me anymore.' _Punk shook his head as he wiped the thoughts of the past from his brain. Mark loved him and that was all that mattered.


	7. Never Escape

**Title:** Never Escape

**Author:** Queen_Preferences

**Rating:** T

**Fandom:** Wrestling

**Pairings:** E&amp;C

**Characters:** Christian, Edge

**Summary:** Jay belongs to Adam. E&amp;C mentions of abuse and rape.

**Disclaimer: WWE is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed. **

* * *

Slowly Jay poked his head thru the opening of the bedroom door scanning the hallway Jay straighten upwards. Opening the door slowly he moved towards the staircase hoping to make it towards the phone.

"Please god. Please let me make it." Jay whispered into the air praying slightly.

Taking one step down Jay glanced around and found nothing. His mind seemed to be playing tricks on him. Slowly he moved down the stairs one by one and kept going until he reached halfway. The feeling of danger made Jay spine shiver turning around he saw it.

_**His husband. **_

_**Adam Copeland.**_

Adam stared at Christian with an raised eyebrow from the top stair before taking and step towards Jay. Jay took every step down until his back was against the wall and Adam was on the past step.

"Jay...are you scared of _me_. _Your husband_."

He knew it wasn't a question by the wicked smile on Adam's face. Jay blinked an Adam was suddenly in front of him. A whimper escaped Jay as an hand touched his hair shoulder length dirty blond hair followed by an cruel yank.

"S-stop your hurting-g me." Jay whimpered trying to fight back the tears that began falling as Adam only smiled deeply revealing those dimples.

Those dimples that helped him fall for the man, he used to love so deeply.

"Good. _You are nothing but an pathetic bastard boy._ No one needs, wants or cares about you bitch. Not Paul or John. Only me. I'm the only one and you tried to run from me. The one person who _loves _you." Adam sneered as he jammed his knee into Jay already bruised ribs.

Jay shoved back only to have his wrists grabbed in one of Adam's large hands. "So you wanna fight bitch. Lets fight." Adam sneered as Jay was lifted from the ground.

"No! No! Please I'm sorry!" Jay screamed as Adam held his wild legs with one arm and the other gripped Jay's hair in an painful position. "Please Adam! I'm-m sorry! I won't leave again!"

"Aww baby." Adam whispered in an sickly cute voice. "I know that. I own your bastard ass. I guess I have to show you all over _again_." with that Jay screamed as the bedroom door was shut and locked behind them.


	8. Not today, fella not any day

**Title:** Not today, fella not any day

**Author:** Queen_Preferences

**Rating:** T

**Fandom:** Wrestling

**Pairings:** Sheamus/Zack Ryder

**Characters:** Sheamus, Zack Ryder, Kevin Owens.

**Summary:** Kevin Owens first NXT title match against Zack Ryder gets out of hand. Sheamus lets him know how it's gonna go down.

**Disclaimer: WWE is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed. **

* * *

Sheamus was waiting patiently by the entrance for his husband's face to pop around the corner.

"Is this really necessary?" Michael Cole's voice fills the hallway. "I mean the match is over and Kevin Owens is just punishing Zack Ryder." "An he calls John Cena, and bad role model. Remember your son's watching, Owens."

Sheamus ran around the corner his music playing immediately as he sprinted down the aisle. Rushing towards Owen who froze at the sight of the Celtic Warrior who immediately dropped the money in the bank contract.

"It's Sheamus, the Celtic Warrior!" yelled Michael Cole into the microphone.

"I think Owens gonna regret taking to this match against Zack Ryder. Everyone knows about Sheamus's angry problem when it comes to his husband Zack Ryder!" shouted an excited Jerry Lawler.

Sheamus glanced up at Zack Ryder, who was laying in the center of ring his body curling into its self as he struggled to breath. His eyes tightly shut from the pain of Owen's boot to his stomach. Turning back to Owen he cracked his knuckles rushing towards the man, while Owen stood there froze.

* * *

**1**

**2**

**3**

**4**

**5 **

* * *

It took only five seconds for Sheamus to corner Kevin Owens with an chair in his hands. Zack Ryder struggling to stand on two feet watching as Sheamus slammed the chair into Owen's stomach.

"Sheamus is beating Owen with a steel chair!" yelled Jonathan Coachman as Jerry Lawler began counting out the amount of hits along with the WWE universe.

"I think Sheamus is gonna kill him!" "Someone better stop him before we have another superstar go to jail!" "Fifteen! Fifteen! It took fifteen people to get Sheamus off the unconscious Kevin Owens but not before he delivered two bro kicks!" Sheamus dropped the steel chair shoving the people away from him as he move to the ring.

Zach carefully rolled out straight into his husband's arms, bridal style carried Zack Ryder thru the hallway stopping as Renee Young stopped him. "Sorry to stop you Sheamus but can you explain why you attacked Kevin Owens so harshly after the match?"

"No one puts their hands on Zach. Not today fella, not any day." an silent warning running thru Sheamus eyes into the TV. Everyone felt an shiver run down there spine at those eyes.


	9. One More Time

**Title:** One More Time

**Author:** Queen_Preferences

**Rating:** T

**Fandom:** Wrestling

**Pairings:** Candiasi

**Characters:** Randy Orton, Ted DiBiase Jr, Cody Rhodes

**Summary:** A lyric story inspired by One More Time by Ariana Grande. Cody and Randy try to convince Ted for one more. Candiasi

**Disclaimer: The WWE is not mine nor identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed. **

* * *

Ted DiBiase Jr. was no fool he saw the little looks Cody and Randy gave him every time he would pass by them. He wanted the men the same but he couldn't complete with either of them not again. He refused to have his heart broken yet again.

_**I was a liar**_

_**I gave in to the fire**_

_**I know I should've fought it**_

_**At least I'm being honest**_

_**Feel like a failure**_

_**'Cause I know that I failed you**_

_**I should've done you better**_

_**'Cause you don't want a liar **_

* * *

He hated how the two men he loved the most seemed to perfect without him. Moving on like his leaving never bothered them in fact brought them closer together. He was the thing blinding them from each other.

_**And I know, and I know, and I know**_

_**She gives you everything**_

_**But, boy, I couldn't give it to, you**_

_**And I know, and I know, and I know**_

_**That you got everything**_

_**But I got nothing here without, you**_

_**So one last time**_

_**I need to be, the one, who takes you home**_

_**One more time**_

_**I promise, after that, I'll let you go**_

_**Baby I don't care if you got her in your heart**_

_**All I really care is you wake up in my arms**_

_**One last time**_

_**I need to be, the one, who takes you home. **_

* * *

When Randy approached him after the live show of Raw with Cody watching with nervous eyes to go drinking, he couldn't refuse. Ignoring the burning of their eyes at the back of his head as he went to change his clothes.

_**I don't deserve it**_

_**I know I don't deserve it**_

_**But stay with me a minute**_

_**I swear I'll make it worth it**_

_**Can't you forgive me?**_

_**At least just temporarily**_

_**I know that this is my fault**_

_**I should've been more careful**_

_**And I know, and I know, and I know**_

_**She gives you everything**_

_**But boy, I couldn't give it to, you**_

_**And I know, and I know, and I know**_

_**That you got everything**_

_**But I got nothing here without you, baby **_

* * *

Drinks came after drinks and Ted didn't stop them. He could have walked out at anytime but he stayed until he couldn't tell him left hand from his left eyeball. He let Randy's hands wander across his body while Cody's tongue mapped out his mouth. Feeling his heart heal with each touch and encounter.

_**So one last time**_

_**I need to be, the one, who takes you home**_

_**One more time**_

_**I promise, after that I'll let you go**_

_**Baby, I don't care if you got her in your heart**_

_**All I really care is you wake up in my arms**_

_**One last time**_

_**I need to be, the one, who takes you home (la li he) **_

* * *

The whines that left his mouth as Cody rode his dick until he couldn't think straight or the screams as Randy pounded into his ass until he felt like he couldn't breath.

_**I know I should've fought it**_

_**At least I'm being honest (yeah)**_

_**But stay with me a minute**_

_**I swear I'll make it worth it, babe**_

_**'Cause I don't want to be without you**_

_**(Oh)**_

_**So one last time**_

_**I need to be, the one, who takes you home (who takes you home, babe)**_

_**One more time**_

_**I promise, after that I'll let you go**_

_**Baby, I don't care if you got her in your heart**_

_**All I really care is you wake up in my arms**_

_**One last time**_

_**I need to be the one who takes you home (yeah) **_

* * *

Ted woke up with a amazingly alright hangover and the smell of bacon filling the air. His shaking legs got him towards his pants only to have his effort wasted. Two large hands pulled him back against tan skin and slightly tan pale skin.

_**One last time**_

_**I need to be the one who takes you home**_

Ted let his eyes close as the peaceful humming of One More Time by Ariana Grande bounced thru the air. He nodded softly but he never leave again.


	10. You Can Have Anything You Like

**Title:** You Can Have Anything You Like

**Author:** Queen_Preferences

**Rating:** K

**Fandom:** Wrestling

**Series:** none

**Pairings:** Tyson/Brock

**Characters: **Tyson Kidd, Brock Lesnar

**Summary: **Tyson wants candy, and Brock wants a happy Tyson. Fluffy.

**Disclaimer: WWE is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed. **

* * *

Brock couldn't help but smile as he watched Tyson bounce around the ultimate candy shop store grabbing every chocolate related. The couple was suppose to be shopping for furniture when Tyson noticed the candy shop only one block away.

That's what brought them here. Tyson's gave his best puppy dog face which made Brock nod at him sending the smaller male into a frenzy. Once his arms filled Tyson pouted finally noticing all the candies in his arms, all the high priced candy. Slowly Tyson stared at put all the candy back into it originally place before walking towards Brock.

Brock watched as Tyson approached him his shoulders slumped over "Baby boy, why you put your candy down?" Brock lifted the boy's head making him look him in the eyes. "I don't have enough money." Tyson whispered.

Brock pressed his lips softly to Tyson enjoying how quickly the boy because breathless and wantonly for him. His small hands gripping the jacket sides quickly pulling away Brock placed a black card in the shorter male's hand.

"You have anything you like, Tyson. It's all on me." Brock knew the amount of money would be rather large but the way those brown eyes brighten up. Brock would give any amount of money to see that look again.


	11. Life Support

**Title: **Life Support

**Author: **Queen_Preferences

**Rating: **T

**Fandom: **Wrestling

**Pairings: **Dwayne/Swagger/Miz, Ryback/Axel/Cesaro, Sheamus/Ryder, Riley/Gabriel

**Characters: **Dwayne Johnson, Jack Swagger, The Miz, Curtis Axel, Ryback, Cesaro, Sheamus, Zack Ryder, Alex Riley, Justin Gabriel.

**Summary: **Four different couples and they're moments combined with Life Support by Sam Smith.

**Disclaimer: The WWE is not mine nor identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine an****d I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed. **

* * *

**I've been sleeping with the lights on  
Cause the darkness is surrounding you  
This is my world, this is my choice  
And you're the drug that gets me through**

Zach watched thru his half lidded eyes as Sheamus slipped his clothes back on before pressing a soft kiss to his forehead as he left the hotel room. Sheamus's side suddenly felt so cold and empty without him warming it. Sheamus had a scheduled live performance followed by an interview after Raw while Zach had an free schedule for the next five months. Sheamus was _his distraction, his drug_ that helped him get thru it all.

**I've been waiting for an answer  
Because I built this bed for two  
I'm just hanging on your answer  
I built this bed for me and you**

**Can't you see that I am yours?  
So will you be my life support?  
You're my life support  
You're my life support**

Justin never wanted to attack the Miz and Alex but Wade ordered it so he had to do it. He stopped after a few hits but his fellow Nexus brothers continued hitting Alex Riley until he was out cold, Miz having left his friend behind. Justin could only watch as he gripped his chest with each hit the pain running thru his hear. His _life support _was on the ground hurting because he had no backbone. He could only wait until they finished so he could kneel down and try to apologize calling out to an trainer to help him. He felt his _life support_ slipping with each breath.

**Sick of waking up in darkness  
When the sky is always painted blue  
There's a method to my madness  
It's clear that you don't have a clue**

**I've been waiting for an answer  
Because I built this bed for two  
I'm just hanging on your answer  
I built this bed for me and you**

Jack sat up watching how Miz and Dwayne rushed around the room pulling their clothes while both were talking away on separate phones. Neither glanced back at Jack as they rushed thru the front door to separate destinations. Jack leaned back against the headboard as he spread his arms out trying to reach the warmth of both of his lovers. Laying in the _bed he built for them. They were the method to his madness._

**Can't you see that I am yours?  
So will you be my life support?  
You're my life support  
You're my life support  
You're my life support  
You're my life support**

**Can't you see that I am yours?  
So will you be my life support?  
I've been sleeping with the lights on  
Cause the darkness is surrounding you**

Cesaro ignored the looks Nattie &amp; Tyson gave him as he waved goodbye before entering his separate hotel room. Turning on the light Cesaro climbed into the bed not even trying to remove his clothes. His mind was to busy showing him Ryback and Axel kissing yet again in the locker room. Axel blushing from the look Ryback was giving him and Ryback nervous smile from Adel soft _'I love you'. _He's _been sleeping with the lights on_ because every time the lights went out he remembered he was alone. How he wish Axel and Ryback where here with him.


	12. Celtic Warrior's Boy

**Title**: Celtic Warrior's Boy

**Author**: Queen_Preferences

**Rating**: K+

**Fandom**: Wrestling

**Series**: none

**Pairings**: Sheamer

**Characters**: Big Show, Zach Ryder, Sheamus, Rusev, Bad News Barret, Alberto Del Rio, and R-Truth.

**Summary**: Big Show feels the pains of messing with the Celtic Warrior's man. M/M slash. Sheamus/Zach Ryder = Sheamer.

**Disclaimer: WWE is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed. **

* * *

Big Show smiled as he announced he would be the first competitor in the Royal Rumble. Climbing out the ring he walked straight pass the superstars that he destroyed.

Once behind the corner Big Show let out an belly laughter, still laughing at R-Truth own knockout and how easily he destroyed the other superstars. Turning into the hallway Big Show stopped he noticed BNB, and Alberto Del Rio blocking his way and on the other side stood Rusev blocking the other way.

"Do we have an problem here, boys?"

Rusev, BNB and Alberto shared an look before looking at something out on the side. "Very much fella." was all he heard before he was shoved into an wall head first.

Turning around still confused Big Show watches an pale fist come directly at his face as he fell down. An knee shoving into his back making him scream out in pain. Blood dripping down to his lips, Big Show watched as another knee entered his line of view connecting with his face.

Forcing his eyes open Big Show let the black dots highlight his view as saw red hair and an pale face met his eyes. Sheamus. Sheamus glared at Big Show' face as he grabbed the fat neck of the man forcing him closer.

"Fella. I gott' say I don't like how you handled my Ryder. See here Zach Ryder, is me love and when you hurt me love. I hurt you." Sheamus growled as he pulled his fist throwing it into Big Show' face making his head bounced against the wall. Sheamus smiled as he noticed the Big Show' eyes rolled back into his head.

Satisfied Sheamus blacked away from Big Show, wiping the blood from his hand. "I'm done fellas." said as to the rest of the League of Nations. The Nation's were standing guards watching and waiting to make sure no one erupted.

Sheamus smiled stopped as he and the League walked around was the knockout giant. "No one messes with my Ryder."


	13. Sleep Enzo

**Title:** Sleep Enzo

**Author:** Queen_Preferences

**Rating:** K

**Fandom: Wrestling**

**Series: none**

**Pairings:** Enzo/Cass

**Characters:** Enzo Amore, Colin Cassady 'Big Cass'

**Summary:** Cass just wants to sleep

**Disclaimer: WWE is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.**

* * *

Cass groaned as he attempted to roll onto his side only to have a weight across his wide chest. He felt confused slightly before remembering how Enzo and Carmella went out drinking to celebrate her birthday. It was an quarter past 3 when Carmella called demanding Cass come get his drunk out of control boyfriend, Enzo. It took him almost an hour to drag Enzo upstairs their hotel of the week, having to stop every second for Enzo trying to strip Cass down for sex.

Snapping back to reality Cass noticed that Enzo was now nibbling on his chest. Groaning he shook part of his body awake to listen to the smaller man.

"What Enzo-" Cass began only to feel a warm tingle against his ear. "Get up." a soft voice whispered in his ear before nipping softly at it. Cass's eyes shot open, blinking a few times before they finally adjusted. Enzo smiled down at Cass as he moved his butt against the man's wide chest.

"Whatcha doing up there, baby boy? What time is it?" Cass asked, his voice still filled with sleep, making him sound husky. Enzo blushed as he began to fidget on top of the bigger male.

"10:56 and I wanted to wake you." Enzo whispered as a blush graced his cheeks, traveling straight to Cass groin. God did he love it when Enzo got so shy on him.

"Baby boy I'm tired." Cass said as he yawned ignoring his groin completely. His mind was too sleep deprived to think about sex right now even with Enzo

Enzo groaned dramatically m as he watched his boyfriend's eyes drop slowly. "Cass? Cass. Cass!" Enzo shouted.

Cass growled dangerously, keeping both eyes closed, still ignoring Enzo who groaned again and sighed. Enzo sat up straight still on Cass's chest, feeling it rising and falling underneath him. Muttering something about Cass disrespecting his

A few minutes passed before Enzo sighed again. "Cass." Enzo whispered "Mmh." Cass mumbled back "Wake up." he whispered.

Turning suddenly Enzo shrieked as he landed on the bed, as Cass crawled on top of him. Forcing him to submit underneath the bigger of the two. With that Cass rested. His body draped against Enzo keeping him underneath.

"Cass! I was trying to wake you up not let you sleep more." Enzo whined as he helplessly pushed at Cass's chest. Cass laughed at the attempt moving to pull the other deep into his chest.

"Just sleep baby boy." Cass ordered as he closed his eyes. Enzo rolled his eyes as he moved up an little burying his face into Cass's neck, kissing it softly. "Kay but you better know that I am a certified G, and a bonafide stud." he muttered. Big Cass nodded against the small man's shoulder agreeing him.


	14. Goodnight Chad

**Title:** Goodnight Chad

**Author:** Queen_Preferences

**Rating:** K +

**Fandom:** Wrestling

**Series:** nome

**Pairings:** Jason/Chad, Enzo/Cass, Kevin/Sami.

**Characters:** Jason Jordan, Chad Gable, Kevin Owens, Sami Zayn, Enzo Amore, Colin Cassidy.

**Summary:** Jason joins Chad in bed. No smut. Mentions of Kevin/Sami, Enzo/Cass. Feature lyrics from Talk Me Down by Troye Sivan.

**Disclaimer: Wrestling is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed. **

* * *

"Yeah. Make sure to tell Enzo and Cass dont be up all night again! Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Kevin and tell Sami night." Jason Jordan ended the phone call slipping out his wrestling shoes.

_I wanna sleep next to you_  
_But that's all I wanna do right now_  
_And I wanna come home to you_

Chad laid in the hotel bed sleeping holding an pillow pressed against his body. Smiling Jason approached the bed gently removing the pillow from Chad grip despite the other man grumbling and whinning.

_I wanna sleep next to you_  
_But that's all I wanna do right now_  
_So come over now and talk me down_

"Baby wouldn't you rather have me." Jason whispered as he lifted the covers sliding into the bed. Chad's eyes began to flutter underneath his eyelids before resting completely. Jason finally removed the pillow placing it behind his head as he laid down.

_I wanna hold hands with you_  
_But that's all I wanna do right now_  
_And I wanna get close to you_  
_Cause your hands and lips still know their way around_  
_And I know I like to draw that line, when it starts to get too real_  
_But the less time that I spend with you, the less you need to hea_l

Chad muttered something as Jason pulled his body closer pressing his lips to the lighter man's forehead. Draping Chad's arm over his waist Jason pulled the man closer until there was no space between them.

_So if you don't mind, I'll walk that line_  
_Stuck on the bridge between us_  
_Gray areas and expectations_  
_But I'm not the one if we're honest, yeah_  
_But I wanna sleep next to you_  
_And I wanna come home to you_  
_I wanna hold hands with you_  
_I wanna be close to you_

"Goodnight. I love you Chad Gable." Jason whispered as he let the sleep pull him to sleep.

_But I wanna sleep next to you_  
_And that's all I wanna do right now_  
_And I wanna come home to you_  
_But home is just a room full of my safest sounds_  
_So come over now and talk me down_  
_(talk me down)_


	15. I Love You Too, Sami

**Title:** I Love You Too, Sami

**Author:** Queen_Preferences

**Rating:** K +

**Fandom:** Wrestling

**Series:** nome

**Pairings:** Kevin/Sami

**Characters:** Kevin Owens, Sami Zayn.

**Summary:** Kevin loves Sami.

**Disclaimer: Wrestling is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed. **

* * *

"I love you."

Kevin Owens never thought he would hear those three words with one syllables from anyone mouth beside his parents. His blood moved faster through his body than normal as he let them sink it. Hell, definitely not after amazing sex with Sami.

_God Sami._

Looking up Kevin locked eyes with Sami who immediately turned his head away looking anywhere else. Kevin watched as tears rolled down the cheeks of his beloved as he tried to hold it in. Sami started to move away from the bed but Kevin moved quicker.

Reaching out he grabbed Sami's arm he yanked the other man back towards him.

"Let me go Owens!"

_Ouch._ Owens he was back to being just Owens not Kevin or Kev or baby but Owens. Ignoring Sami's orders he yanked the other man close until they had no space that the other didn't share.

"Sami look at me. Baby boy look at me please." Kevin begged as Sami kept his head turned. Finally Sami caved turning to face Kevin, his pretty face ruined with tears running. Slowly Kevin wiped the tears away pressing kisses to Sami's eyes.

"I love you too, Sami." He whispered carefully.

Sami's head snapped towards Kevin with surprise which actually hurt Kevin. How could his Sami think he didn't love him. Suddenly Kevin had himself an arm full of Sami Zayn who was pressing kisses everywhere he could kiss.

"I love you so much baby boy."


	16. We're Pregnant

**Title:** We're Pregnant

**Author:** Queen preferences

**Rating:** T

**Fandom:** Wrestling

**Series:** none

**Pairings:** Hunter/Kofi

**Characters:** Hunter Hemsely, Kofi Kingston

**Summary:** Hunter and Kofi are pregnant.

**Disclaimer: Wrestling is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed. **

* * *

"Hunter?"

Hunter knew the minute he heard that tone from his husband that he should have disappeared. Turning around he saw his husband standing in the kitchen doorway with an wooden spoon in his hands.

"Yes?"

"Do you think I'm fat?" Kofi asked carefully his dark eyes watching Hunter for any sign. Hunter knew whatever he said could be the factor in deciding if he slept on the couch for the next few weeks or beside his husband.

"Kofi you looking amazing."

"Amazing fat." Kofi snapped as he stared Hunter down who immediately threw his hands up in surrender. Approaching Kofi carefully as he tried to touch his husband. Kofi pulled himself away as he glared at Hunter dangerously.

"Baby why do you think you're fat?" that must have been the key word because Kofi launched himself at Hunter.

Hunter thanked his fast reflex as he was able to support his husband body against his own. Surprisingly Hunter felt an small but noticeable bump behind him and Kofi's body.

"Kofi-"

"I'm pregnant." Kofi whispered against Hunter's shoulder.

Hunter yanked Kofi into the air swinging his husband around happily as Kofi's giggles filled the arm. "We're pregnant. Pregnant. God, I can't wait to fuck you with that pregnant belly." Hunter whispered husky into Kofi's ear.

"Who says you can't now." Kofi whispered which turned into giggles as Hunter yanked him up bride styles heading upstairs.


	17. Finn's Sub

**Title:** Finn's Sub

**Author:** Queen_Preferences

**Rating:** T

**Fandom:** Wrestling

**Series:** none

**Pairings:** Hideo/Finn, Cass/Enzo

Characters: Hideo Itami, Finn Balor, Colin Cassady, Enzo Amore, Wesley Blake.

Summary: Blake attempts are pathetic. Hideo/Finn, Enzo/Cass.

Disclaimer: Wrestling is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

Finn Balor aka Prince Devitt couldn't keep his eyes of his sub, Hideo Itami. The smaller man's body was littered in hickies and bite marks everywhere skin showed. Despite Hideo's attempts to hide them with a long sleeve shirt, anyone could still have noticed. He was surprised his sub could even move after their night but he knew nothing would stop the other from working. Finn's chest swelled with pride as Hideo would peek at him every few minutes.

"Hey Hideo!"

Snapping his head around Finn watched as Blake approached his Hideo. The blond kept his eyes focused on Hideo licking his lips obviously taking in the beauty of the sub. Narrowing his eyes Finn moved close to see Blake climbing onto the ring, motioning for the sub to come over.

"How are you, Blake?" Hideo asked.

"Good. I was wondering if you and me could catch some pizza after this." Blake asked smoothly.

Finn moved with long strides as he moved beside Blake catching Hideo's eyes. Ducking his head a blush formed across his cheek as he looked at Finn through his eyelashes. Finn felt Blake's eyes glaring into his side he didn't pay the mam any mind.

"Go get you stuff Hideo." Finn ordered loving how pissed Blake looked as Hideo quickly said goodbye to Enzo's before rushing towards the locker room.

"What the fuck is your problem Balor?" Blake demanded as he glared at the other man who smiled brightly.

"I think my problem is that you approached my sub."

Blake stared wide eyed at Finn about to speak when Hideo appeared beside Finn holding his work bag. Finn wrapped his arm around Hideo leaning down to press a kiss the smaller man's temple.

"Let's go get some pizza baby boy."

Blake watched as Hideo and Finn walked away. Enzo moved towards the blond watching as Blake balled his fists when Finn sent him an smile over his shoulder.

"You should have known better Blake." Blake shot Enzo an glare opening his mouth only to stop from the glare by Big Cass. He knew better than to pick an argument with the giant's sub. Backing away Blake turned on his heel pouting as he left the building.


	18. No One Touches Ezekiel Jackson's Wendy

**Title:** No One Touches Ezekiel Jackson's Wendy

**Author:** Queen_Preferences

**Rating:** T

**Fandom:** Wrestling

**Series:** none

**Pairings:** Heath/Ezekiel

**Characters:** Heath Slater, Ezekiel Jackson.

**Summary:** No one insults Ezekiel Jackson's Wendy and gets away unmarked.

**Disclaimer: Wrestling is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed. **

* * *

"...he has a black eye, three broken fingers on the right hand, it seems three or four broken ribs possibly a dislocated nose. We're not sure yet about anymore injuries but have sedated him…"

Heath listened as the doctor continued to talk taking breath to send Zeke a heated glare. As the doctor finished his monologue Heath shook his hand announcing that the medical bills will be paid for by Zeke. Heath waited until the doctor left the hallway to turn toward Zeke with narrowed eyes.

"Ezekiel Jackson! Do you even understand how much trouble we're going to get in for this stunt, man. You attacked some stranger-"

"I had a valid reason." Zeke added ignoring the glare.

"almost killing or causing permanent damage to-"

"He deserved it." Zeke announced not causing that they were making an scene in the hallway of the hospital.

"someone who has done absolutely nothing to you! God! Man McMahon gonna have our asses for this if he presses charges! Now explain to me this reason you had." Heath demanded his face matching his long red hair as he glared at his boyfriend before him.

"He deserved all of that and more. Hell I have the right mind to give him so more. He insulted you Wendy because he thought he was better than you and that bothers me. You are the most loving and caring person I ha e ever met and he tried to disrespect you because your sexual preference.." Zeke announced as he watched Heath's face grow brighter.

"Zeke-"

"Your mind Wendy and I'll be damned if anyone even myself tries to insult you. I love you too much."


	19. The Black Sheep's Lamb

**Title:** The Black Sheep's Lamb

**Author:** Queen_Preferences

**Rating:** K +

**Fandom:** Wrestling

**Series:** none

**Pairings:** Braun/Byron

**Characters:** Braun Stroman, Byron Saxton.

**Summary:** Braun Stroman has a quick talk either his little pretty lamb.

**Disclaimer: Wrestling is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.**

* * *

Byron Saxton watched as Braun Stroman moved towards him yanking the back of his chair out from the announce table. The crowd watched as Braun removed his sheep mask holding it open as he placed it on Byron.

Byron watched through the mask as Braun leaned down as his breath filled the mask.

"You are my pretty little lamb. Pretty little lamb need to stay away from the big bad wolf, understand. Do not take this mask off lamb or I might become the big bad wolf you run from." Braun Stroman whispered as he leaned forward out of camera shot pressing an kiss to Byron's mask cheek.

"Remember little lamb you now belong to the black sheep." with that Braun Stroman stood up moving back toward as nothing happened. Byron Saxton was so graceful for mask to cover the heating of his face from the _black sheep's_ words.


	20. Mine

**Title:** Mine

**Author****:** Queen_Preferences

**Rating:** K+

**Fandom:** Wrestling

**Series:** none

**Pairings:** Byron/Braun, Corey/Jake

**Characters:** Byron Saxton, Braun Stroman, Erik Rowan, Bray Wyatt, Luke Harper, Jake Carter, Corey Graves

**Summary:** Byron wants to know where he stands with Braun.

**Disclaimer: Wrestling is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.**

* * *

"Braun!"

The Wyatt family stopped as Byron Saxton ran after them stopping once he reached them. Bray, Luke and Erik glanced at the bigger man who simply nodded at them before they continued walking away.

Braun Stroman stared down his little lamb who blushed once he had the face destruction. Byron stiffened as he saw cameramen move closer to hear their conversation but Braun stopped it. Grabbing Byron's shoulder he lead the smaller man towards an locker room shoving him inside.

"Woow!" Jake Carter shouted as he pulled his face away from his husband's shoulder to stare at Byron. Corey Graves blushed as he fixed his shirt and pants waving shyly at Byron. Finally noticing Braun Stroman both men moved closer to Byron almost protectively eyeing the monster

"Little lamb." Braun spoke as he yanked Byron Saxton against his chest.

"It's okay guys. I'm with him." Byron whispered as he turned into an more comforting position against Braun's chest.

Jake opened his mouth to talk only to realize an elbow in the side from Corey. Nodding Corey grabbed his bag before walking out pulling Jake by the collar out the locker room.

Byron watched as Braun locked the door behind them not releasing Byron's body.

"Braun, do you like me? Are you interested me in the least or is this some weird joke? I need to know if you feel something for me. I can't be hurt again." Byron shoved out ending in a soft scared whispered after a few minutes of silence. Braun didn't answer as he moved towards the bench forcing Byron to sit between his spread legs. Braun pressed his neck against Byron's neck littering it with small kisses making Byron bare his neck more.

"Little lamb. My pretty little lamb. You belong to me until the day I die little lamb. All mine and no one else's." Braun whispered as he finally bit down on the sensitive neck making Byron arch into his body. His neck showing his makes of his claim.

"Yes. Yours until the day I die." Byron whispered as he allowed his eyes to close as Braun pulled him deeper into his body. For once Byron truly felt complete as he laid in Braun Stroman's arms.


	21. Angel

**Title:** Angel

**Author:** Queen_Preferences

**Rating:** T

**Fandom:** Wrestling

**Series:** none

**Pairings:** Alex/Justin, Wade/E

**Characters:** Alex Riley, Justin Gabriel, Wade Barrett, Big E Lamgston, Vince McMahon.

**Summary:** Alex wants Justin safe. Wade/E

**Disclaimer: Wrestling is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed. **

* * *

"Alex I'm okay really. Its just a cut."

"That Wade gave you." Alex Riley hissed as he carried his sub.

"I dont think its his wasn't Wade's fault, someone probably made him do this." Justin Gabriel whispered as his boyfriend carried him around backstage. Alex Riley, ignored the former Nexus member as he kicked the random trainer's room open. No one came into sight as Alex kicked the bathroom room down open gently placing his angel on the counter.

"Alex-" Justin started only to be cut off.

"I swear if you try to defend him again, I will kill Barrett. He slammed your head repeatedly against the metal steps that's not an order. He enjoyed it. What if he did that to me instead, how would you feel?" Alex demanded.

Alex forced Justin to lock eyes with him until the younger man mumbled something underneath his breath. "What was that again, angel?"

"I would be pissed but that's com-"

"No buts."

Alex Riley wanted to go back out there and beat the shit out of Wade Barrett until the man was black and blue. Justin and Wade had an match which resulted in Justin winning after a fair pin. Justin stayed to leave the ring only to be attacked from behind by Wade. Wade didn't stop at a few punches instead Wade dragged Justin down the steps slamming the other boy's head against it repeatedly.

When Wade finally pulled away Justin was laid out on the ground with an long bleeding cut underneath his eyebrow. Alex immediately rushed out there gathering Justin on his arms heading towards the nearest trainer's bathroom. They're bathrooms were the next best thing to an real hospital. Grabbing out a few cotton balls, an bandage and some cleaning alcohol Alex went to work. Gently cleaning out the cut before placing the placing an bandage on it leaning down to kiss it softly.

"I don't like seeing you hurt Angel."

"I know but-"

An knock came to the bathroom down making Alex groaned as he opened it. His eyes narrowed as Wade Barrett came into sight followed behind his husband Big E Langston. Wade rushed forward only to be stopped by Alex who backed down when Justin grabbed his arm.

"Justin are you okay?!"

"No thanks to you." Alex snapped ready to attack only to receive a hard look from E and narrowed eyes of Justin.

Wade sighed as he looked defeated. "I never wanted to do it but I had to. Vince came to my locker room and ordered me to make an example out of you. He wants me to attack all of the former Nexus members to you'll are nothing without me. He told me if I didn't he would take care of E for me. I am truly sorry for hurting you Justin but I couldn't watch E take any abuse." Wade whispered.

Justin felt sympathetic for the Wade, he knew about the threat all to well. Whenever Vince McMahon wanted to hurt someone he went after the person they loved. He would do the same if someone threatened his Alex, his prince.

"I get it Wade. Hell I would do the same if someone threatened to hurt Alex. I forgive you Wade. Your still one of my best friends and no old cruel man gonna change that." Justin announced as he gave Wade an quick hug before pulling away. The two subs shared an look before hugging again.

E nodded at Alex who returned it as he pulled his husband from the bathroom exiting the trainer's office. ""

Alex grumbled but didn't respond as he picked Justin up gathering his angel in his arms. "As long as you're okay that's all I care about. Let's get out of here angel." Alex whispered as Justin eyes began to flutter.


	22. Bray Wyatt's Bo

**Title:** Bray Wyatt's Bo

**Author:** Queen_Preferences

**Rating:** K

**Fandom:** Wrestling

**Series:** none

**Pairings:** none

**Characters:** Bray Wyatt, Bo Dallas, Braun Stroman, Luke Harper and Erik Rowan

**Summary:** Bray Wyatt has moment with his precious baby brother.

**Disclaimer: WWe is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed. **

* * *

"Hello little brother."

Bo Dallas wanted to scream as he peeked through his hair to find his brother Bray Wyatt entering his shared locker rom with the other members of the Wyatt family.

All he wanted to do was wallow in his self pity after another defeat from Zach Ryder only to be attack by the League of Nations, mainly Sheamus. Sheamus who didn't seem to like how rough he was with his boy despite the Long Island reject winning!

"What do you want Wyatt?" Bo asked as he glared at his brother. Bray snapped his fingers and Luke Harper, Erik Rowan and Braun Stroman exited the locker room leaving the brothers alone.

"Wy-Windham."

Bo whispered letting the real name if his brother as Bray approached him. Suddenly Bray was on his knee as he grippef his hand against Bo's chin lifting it up gently.

"Oh little boliever how dare that pale creature touch you. For you are my most precious possession before sister Abigail. He knew I would watch your every move so he attacked." Bray whispered making Bo's eyes widen at the claim. He knew how much Bray loved sister Abigail but the bigger surprise was the admittance of his watchful eye on Bo.

Bray stood up pressing an kiss to Bo's hair before turning whistling his favorite tune.

"Now excuse me little boliever, I have an pale creature to destroy."

"Thank you Windham."

Bray stopped at the mention of his real name turning around to flash an real smile at Bo.

"Goodbye little Tyler. My cherished boliever."


	23. Mark and Dean

**Title:** Mark and Dean

**Author:** Queen_Preferences

**Rating:** K

**Fandom:** Wrestling

**Series:** none

**Pairings:** Dean/Mark

**Characters:** Dean Ambrose and Mark Callaway.

**Summary:** Mark and Dean moment.

**Disclaimer: Wrestling is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed**.

* * *

Mark eyes shifted from the TV to see Dean Ambrose sitting on the hotel bed watching him. Those bright blue eyes trailing all over the Undertaker's body before they snapped back to his eyes.

"Come here, boy." Dean didn't need to be told twice as he walked towards the Deadman placing himself directly in the other's lap. Straddling the lap Dean pressed his head against the wide chest enjoying the rhythm of the man's heart.

"I love you Mark."

Pressing an kiss to the hair of his lunatic, Mark lifted Dean's chin to lock they're eyes. "I love you more."


	24. It's Okay

**Title:** It's Okay

**Author:** Queen_Preferences

**Rating:** K

**Fandom:** Wrestling

**Series:** none

**Pairings:** none

**Characters:** Heath Slater, Christian, Zack Ryder

**Summary:** Christian and Heath comfort Zack after his lost.

**Disclaimer: Wrestling is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed. **

* * *

Zack Ryder groaned as he tried to turn over onto his back but something was leaning on it stopping him. Mumbling into the pilot he lifted his head to see bright red hair followed by blond hair beside him. Groaning farther he face planted back into the pillow, all he wanted was to wallow in his lost alone.

"Come on broski."

"We know you're awake now."

Peeking another look Zack sighed as he watched Christian and Heath's face appear near his. Both men holding an more sober look than usual as they stared at the former champion.

"I don't want to talk about it." Zack whispered as he tried to return to his wallowing in pity. Heath sighed glancing towards his former mentor and best friend. Christian growled as he forced Zack over sitting on the smaller man's chest.

"Jason-"

"Don't you Jason me, Matthew! You lost you championship to Miz. We get that." Christian shouted ignoring the hurtful look Zack sent his way before it morphed into anger.

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up!" Zack shouted trying to buck Christian off only to Heath join on adding weight.

"But that does give you the right to wallow in pity. Hell I had the WWE championship for 8 fucking days! Heath doesn't even get as many titles shots as we do!"

Zack ignored the outraged blond focusing on breaking free. Heath rolled his eyes before draping his body weight against both men trapping them together.

"Heath what the hell?!"

"I'm suffocating down here!"

Heath ignored the men's complaints as he shoved Christian over to be beside Zack as he laid on top of them. "Zack, we get that you're hurt about losing your championship the but it's not the end of the world. We're here to help you get through this."

"How?"

Heath and Christian shared an look hating how broken Zack sounded as he turned his head to face them, tears running down his face. Moving Heath dropped onto the other side of Zack, tangling their legs together as Christian wrapped his arm over him.

Pressing their faces into Zack's shoulders, both men let him finally break down. "By being the best friends you deserve right now."


	25. My Blond

**Title:** My Blonde

**Author:** Queen_Preferences

**Rating:** K +

**Fandom:** Wrestling

**Series:** none

**Pairings:** Tyler/Adam

**Characters:** Adam Rose, Tyler Breeze, and Blake.

**Summary:** Adam teaches Blake an lesson.

**Disclaimer: Wrestling is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed. **

* * *

"Adam?"

Adam Rose smiled as he turned towards his boyfriend Tyler Breeze to see the other man leaning towards him. The dyed blond keep taking peeks at something with slight interest as he pressed himself into his boyfriend's side. Pressing an kiss to the perfect face following his eyesight to see Tyler staring at Blake.

"What love?" Adam asked as he wrapped his arm around the perfect blond.

"Who do you think attacked Blake?"

Ahh. The attack on Blake happened directly after Tyler's match against Blake which the man helplessly touched and groped the blonde. Adam smirked devilishly as he thought about him attack on the blond man. He waited until he knew Tyler was dealing with the trainer to attack, cornering the blond busting his nose, dislocating his shoulder and giving him an black eyes for extra measure.

"I have no idea, love. Let's get out of here, there's this new sushi restaurant I want to take you too." Adam whispered into Tyler's ear who blushed as he stood up heading towards the locker room to grab his bag.

Adam moved swiftly and quietly as he appeared beside Blake who jumped as he felt the other man's presence.

"Hello Blake."

"I didn't go need Tyler" Blake particularly shouted out as he moved away from the dark haired man. Adam chuckled as he wrapped his arm around the man's shoulder forcing them closer. "I know you didn't because if you did I would have to break you arm next." Adam hissed.

Slapping an smile on his face as Adam reappeared from the locker room heading towards them. "I just wanted to tell you I hope the catch the person who attacked you for no reason." Adam announced.

"Yeah man. Do you have any idea of who really did attack you?" Tyler asked but Blake immediately shook his head.

"No I got blind sided."

"Well, I hope you get better." Tyler said.

"Me too. Now if you excuse us, we have an lunch date." Adam said releasing Blake he moved towards Tyler who waved at the blond before walking away with his boyfriend.

"See you later Blake."


	26. Cass's Pet

**Title:** Cass's Pet

**Author:** Queen_Preferences

**Rating:** T

**Fandom:** Wrestling

**Series:** none

**Pairings:** Enzo/Cass

**Characters:** Enzo Amore, Colin Cassady, and Carmella.

**Summary:** Enzo becomes Cass's.

**Disclaimer: Wrestling is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed. **

* * *

"I mean it's nothing really 'Mella. Just so stuff kink."

Enzo peeked around the corner just in time to hear Carmella scoff before shoving Cass directly in his chest.

"Kink? Hell no Cass. You want this and you should tell 'zo. That boy will jump through hopes for you and all you gotta do is ask unless you getting sawft on us."

"What am I supposed to do Carmell? Walk up to him and tell him like I'm talkin' 'bout the weather. Hey Enzo I wanna be your owner, caretaker hell I wanna control you! That ain't gonna happen in this lifetime." Cass snapped turning around leaving an quiet Carmella in the hallway.

Blushing Enzo backed away from the corner rushing towards the hotel to prepare.

* * *

"Cass?"

"Yeah 'zo?"

Enzo waited until he felt Cass's eyes on him to drop to his knees, heeling locked together as hands were held behind him back. He heard the bed move underneath Cass's weight be of his big size shoe entered his line of sight.

"Eric?"

Shivering at the whisper of his real name Enzo peeked up through his lashes at Cass.

"I want to be your pet."

* * *

Carmella stopped as she heard an beast like growl before an whimper or whine from another voice. Raising her arched eyebrow she turned on her heels taking the McDonald's bag with her leaving her boys to their activities. Turning back at last minute Carmella knocked on the door ignoring growl she received.

"I'm leaving some burgers outside your' door boys! Cass don't forget we have training in the mornin', so don't break 'zo!"


	27. Fucking Queen

**Title:** Fucking Queen

**Author:** Queen_Preferences

**Rating:** T

**Fandom:** Wrestling

**Series:** none

**Pairings:** John/Shawn

**Characters:** Shawn Michaels, John Morrison, and Dave Bastia.

**Summary:** Stupid Dave, John is loyal.

**Disclaimer: Wrestling is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed. **

* * *

"How about I give you want, little Shawnie can't."

John Morrison rolled his eyes as he walked through the hallway towards his husband's office. This was an normal routine, he would walk by only to be harassed by Dave Bastia; one his husband scum clients. Currently Shawn was trying get Bastia off an murder charge claiming it was simple battery instead. Dave stayed seated on the waiting bench as the security guards watched him. The three guards rolled their eyes at the crazy man knowing he was all talk.

"You know you want an real man not some stuck up law-yer." Dave shouted, dragging out the lawyer as if, the title was an insult. Shawn loved being lawyer but when he realized he could make more money being an dirty lawyer, he signed up. John didn't truly care because he would follow his husband to the ends of the earth, rich or poor.

"Come on you kow you want an real man, princess."

John felt his eyebrow arch as he turned around on his black combat boots to stare Dave down. The bigger man leaned farther back into his chair watching John.

"First off, ignorant fool it's know not kow, kn-ow. Second, why would I go for you when I have the best in the world already. An third, I'm not an fucking dainty princess, I'm an fucking Queen." with that John turned on his boot walking towards his husband office.

Shawn raised his eyebrow in amusement, obviously listening to his husband being harassed by Dave. He would deal with the other man later but he enjoyed how his husband didn't let the small words get to him.

"Queen, huh? Does that make me your king?"

"Of course not, because your daddy." John Morrison purred.


	28. Ole Reliable

**Title:** Ole Reliable

**Author:** Queen_Preferences

**Rating:** T

**Fandom:** Wrestling

**Series:** none

**Pairings:** Heath/Ezekiel, Heath/Apollo one sided

**Characters:** Heath Slater, Ezekiel Jackson, and Apollo Crews

**Summary:** Heath just wanted Apollo to join the Social Outcasts but Apollo wanted more.

**Disclaimer: Wrestling is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.**

* * *

"You want me to join the Social Outcasts?" Apollo Crew asked Heath Slater.

Heath Slater nodded quickly not noticing the way Apollo's eyes traveled over his body before resting on his face.

"What do I get in return?" Apollo asked bluntly letting his eyes move down Heath but the other didn't seem to notice.

"Anything! I mean, anything I could give you. I mean why wouldn't you want to join, the Social Outcasts. We're an great team, each person brings forth their own advantage and with you we'll be even more amazing. Me, Bo and Curtiss already picked out of names for you. Crews Missile, Crews Security and Mad Dog Crews." Heath explained happily. Red hair bouncing at his shoulders as he stared at Apollo with those big brown eyes.

Apollo smiled dangerously as he moved closer to Heath, successfully corning the other man.

"Anything, you say." Apollo purred.

Heath stiffened as he finally noted the situation he was in, Apollo was pinning him into the corner of the locker room. The bigger man was at the advantage while Heath stood at his mercy. Looking around Heath searched for some type of escape but he couldn't find one.

"Apollo I don't think-"

"I want you and then I'll join the social outcasts." Apollo purred leaning down into Heath's personal space. Heath whimpered as an pressed as pressed on his neck. Shoving at Apollo's chest, Heath felt fear bubble up in his throat when he couldn't shove the other man off.

"Help! Zek-!" Heath yelled only to receive an backhand slap from Apollo which made him whimper as he shoved himself away in the little space, he had. Suddenly an roar came from outside before the locker room door was kicked out revealing an pissed off Ezekiel Jackson. Ezekiel Jackson stop in the doorway, his fists balled up as he rushed Apollo knocking the man into the nearest locker room. Throwing a punch into Apollo face he knocked the other man on his ass. Apollo wiped his mouth catching blood on his hand as he threw his hands up in surrender. Heath rushed towards Zeke who gently shoved him towards the locker room door but Heath didn't move.

"Baby, leave me and Apollo alone we need to talk."

"No Zeke. I wanna go home, please." Heath pleaded.

Zeke nodded as he placed an kiss on his boyfriend's head before turning towards Apollo.

"You got an lot of nerves, Crews."

Apollo raised his eyebrow as he glanced at Heath who was pressed into Ezekiel's side hiding his face. "He came onto me. I guess he what's something better than ole reliable."

"He's a liar!" Heath shouted but Zeke ignored it grabbing an handful of his Wendy's hair yanking it back. Slamming his lips onto Heath's shoving his tongue into the mouth licking everything inside of it. Pulling away Heath smiled sloppy at Zeke, his eyes half lidded. Catching Apollo's eyes Ezekiel smiled as he wrapped his arm around his Heath pulling him closer.

"Well, ole reliable is the only one who can get him like that." with thatZeke turned around talking Heath with him.


	29. Pigtail Puller

**Title:** Pigtail Puller

**Author:** Queen_Preferences

**Rating:** T

**Fandom:** Wrestling

**Series:** none

**Pairings:** Sami/Kevin

**Characters:** Sami Zayn, Kevin Owens and Dean Ambrose

**Summary:** Kevin is an fucking pigtail puller.

**Disclaimer: Wrestling is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed. **

* * *

"Dammit Sami, don't walk away from me! Sami!" Kevin Owens shouted ignoring the looks he received from everyone. It was already common knowledge that the two Canadian were in an relationship so there was no reason to hide it.

Sami Zayn stopped to throw something back at Kevin hitting the man directly in the face. Kevin glared back before looking down to see the engagement ring sitting on the ground.

"Sami-"

"You asked Hunter for own rivalry without talking to me! You promised me we would be helping each other not fighting more! God, I was gonna go with it because maybe there was an good reason but you changed! All that mess out there about me not being really or good enough wasn't in scripted! You truly do hate me or is your fucked up way of showing love?!" Sami shouted.

Kevin rubbed his face as he tired to approached his fiancé only to get Sami backing away.

"Sami it's good for busin-"

"Don't you fucking finish that sentence."

"I was already almost done with it." Kevin asked smartly. Sami's eyes narrowed "You think your so fucking smart-"

"I did graduate from college so I suppose I am smart."

Sami threw his hands up as he turned away leaving Kevin who realized he probably added fuel to the gas fire. Rushing after the other Canadian, Kevin gathered Sami in his arms desire the other man's attempts to break free.

"I'm sorry Sami."

"Your not. Kevin your always bringing me down or being an smart-ass, some days I doubt you truly love me like you promise." Sami whispered, hating how broken his voice sounded. Kevin sighed as he pressed an kiss towards his fiancé neck softly nibbling the skin.

"I'm sorry for all the things I have done but I can't promise I'll change."

"Kevi-"

"I'm an asshole and you know that. I can't say I'll change my personality because I'm not going to. Yes, I'm mean to you but I'm an mean person generally. Hell I cuss Dean out despite him being one of my closest friends, simply because I feel like it somedays. You knew this when we got together so why are you acting different now."

Sami rolled his eyes at the confession but he knew it was all true. Kevin was mean to everyone including his own parents so why did Sami think it would be different. Sighing Sami glanced at Kevin to see the other man staring at him with an raised eyebrow.

"Your an pigtail puller but your my pigtail puller." Sami whispered as Kevin smirked pressing an kiss to his brow before pulling something out his pocket.

Sami eyes widen at his engagement band, forgetting he threw it at the other man. Kevin slipped the tungsten band back Sami's hand kissing it.

"We good cry baby."

"Just fine, pigtail puller."


	30. Mi Alma

**Title:** Mi Alma

**Author:** Queen_Preferences

**Rating:** K+

**Fandom:** Wrestling

**Series:** none

**Pairings:** Sin Cara III/Kalisto

**Characters:** Kalisto, Sin Cara III, Xavier Woods.

**Summary:** Kalisto wants revenge.

**Disclaimer: Wrestling is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.**

* * *

"No."

"Kal-"

"No. You are staying here." Kalisto ordered as he gently pushed Sin Cara back behind the entrance to the ring. The other man arm was bandaged up from the New Day's last attack.

"But I am healing fine. You'll be outnumbered by those el idiotos."

"My answer is finally Sin Cara."

Sin Cara opened his mouth again only to receive an sharp pat to his butt, stopping his attitude. Sin bowed his head knowing he upset his master with the attitude.

"Te amo, mi alma. You must stay out here I can't risk you." Kalisto whispered as he rubbed his beloved's cheek through the mask gently before the Lucha Dragon music began to play. Kalisto remembered the painful scream that escaped his love's mouth when he hit the ground landing directly on his elbow and shoulder. His blood boil to see his beloved in pain so he demanded payment with Xavier Woods's own body.

As the Lucha Dragon music started Kalisto pressed another kiss onto Sin Cara III head before exiting.

"Be careful."


	31. No One

**Title:** No One

**Author:** Queen_Preferences

**Rating:** K+

**Fandom:** Wrestling

**Series:** none

**Pairings:** Alberto/Ricardo/Mysterio, Dave/Ricardo/Rey

**Characters:** Alberto Del Rio, Ricardo Rodriguez, and Rey Mysterio, Dave Bautista

**Summary:** Alberto wants to be better..

**Disclaimer: Wrestling is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.**

* * *

Alberto collapsed face first onto the pillow not even removing his gear or his shoes. He felt disgusted, unworthy and pathetic because tonight he lost to Dave fucking Bautista.

Dave Bautista, the ex of his boyfriends Rey Mysterio and Ricardo Rodriguez. The whispers still fill the hallway everyone wondering how did Alberto Del Rio score not only Ricardo Rodriguez but also Rey Mysterio. Thinking about it how could he possibly compete with Dave, the same Dave who was world champion, winning the World Heavyweight Championship four times and the WWE Championship twice. How could he possibly compete with that man. The man who defeated him tonight and proved to everyone that he was better for his boys.

An soft knock came his hotel room door followed by a softer whisper of "Alberto.".

Alberto didn't even try to recognize the voice as he ordered it to go away but the knocking came down hard. Pulling his body to his feet Alberto yanked the door open to come face to face with one of his boyfriend Ricardo. Ricardo held his arms out letting Alberto slump into them as he lead him back to the bed.

"I failed you, mi amor."

Ricardo sent Alberto an pointed look. Alberto jumped as he suddenly felt fingers working his laced up boots off his feet. Glancing down he saw Rey sent him an soft smile. Gently pulling the boots off, him and Ricardo turned to work the knee pads down.

"I failed you, both. You deserve better than me, mis amors. I'm not-"

"Do not finish that sentence, Alberto Del Rio!" Rey shouted as he joined the other two on the bed. Alberto sighed as he was pulled down behind his two lovers who particularly locked him in.

"You are amazing." Rey whispered.

"Muy, amor. No one else does this better an you." Ricardo addedm

"But-" Ricardo pressed his fingers to the other man's lips.

"Rest Alberto because you did not fail anyone tonight."

"You proved to everyone out there how amazing you truly are."

Alberto sighed as he let him relax letting all the pressure go. Wrapping his arms around his lovers, Alberto let his eyes close, thanking the god for his lovers. He didn't need to be better than Dave, hell he just wanted to good enough for them.

"I love you, mis amors."


	32. I'm Not Cheating

**Title:** I'm Not Cheating

**Author:** Queen_Preferences

**Rating:** T

**Fandom:** Wrestling

**Series:** none

**Pairings:** Ambreigns

**Characters:** Dean Ambrose, Román Reigns, Brock Lesnar, and Seth Rollins.

**Summary:** Dean thinks Roman cheating so he ends things.

**Disclaimer: Wrestling is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.**

* * *

"What?"

Renee rolled her eyes at Dean's forgetfulness before asking the cameraman to redo it.

"I'm here with Dean Ambrose. Dean what do you think of the Authority pairing Seth Rollins and WWE Heavyweight Champion Román Reigns?"

Dean stared at Renee before leading towards the microphone. "I think Roman and Seth pairing together is pathetic but they have always have been close like a couple." with that Dean turned away.

* * *

The walk back to the locker room was unusually loud but Dean enjoyed it distracted him from the thoughts inside his head.

"You little bitch." was the only warning Dean got before his head was gripped. He whimpered as his scalp burn from the harsh yank which he knows removed some strands of hair.

Shoving him onto his knees, Dean whimpered as an foot came in contact with his back. Landing face down on the floor, Dean ignored the slight burn from his hair and the foot.

"We're always been close like a couple, Dean Really, that surprising coming out of your mouth, the mouth of my boyfriend." Román hissed kept in Dean on the ground.

"You have three seconds to explain why I shouldn't spank your bare ass in front of the whole WWE Universe tonight."

Dean whined as he tried to pull him body up. Suddenly Román removed his foot lowering himself down to lift Dean's chin forcing eye contact.

"One. Two. Th-"

"Back in ECW you and Set were so close. I saw the way you been hanging out now and I thought-"

"Shut up Dean." Roman ordered gently as he sat down pulling Dean into his chest hugging the other man.

"Brock Lesnar asked me to keep an eye on his husband, who happens to be Seth. God, I love you and Seth isn't anywhere near your level. You're my sun and I only want your sunlight for the rest of my life. Beside how could I possibly cheat on my precious submissive."

Dean blushed at the compliment loving the warmth of Roman's arms around him. He was all his.


	33. Stay Away

**Title:** Stay Away

**Author:** Queen_Preferences

**Rating:** T

**Fandom:** Wrestling

**Series:** none

**Pairings:** E&amp;C, Lita/Matt, and Jeff/Matt,

**Characters:** Jay 'Christian' Reso, Adam 'Edge' Copeland, Lita, Jeffy Hardy, and Matt Hardy.

**Summary:** Jay warns Lita to stay way from his Rated R Superstar.

**Disclaimer: Wrestling is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.**

* * *

"Stay away from Adam."

Lita stopped turning towards Jason Reso aka Jay or Christian. The shorter blond hair was now cropped short revealing his blue eyes which were darken dangerously.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Amy. I saw how you tried to ruin Jeff and Matt relationship for your own selfish reasons." Christian snapped.

Lita scoffed as she cocked her hand onto her hip. "They're brothers it's unnatural and weird beside Matt didn't seem to mind me."

"Your pussy might have been tight when you first got to together but with all those superstars, it's looser than the ring. Adam is mine and you will be smart to remember that." Christian hissed at Lita. Lita opened her mouth to speak before letting an cry escape as fake tears started to run down her face.

"I don't understand Jason. I-I just wanted-"

"Bitch don't pla-"

"Jay!"

Christian turned around to find Adam standing behind him with an disappointed look on his face. Lita sent Christian and smirk before letting another cry out holding her arms out to Adam. Adam moved quickly as he gathered Christian in his arms pressing a kiss to his little brother's head.

"Baby, I was looking for you everywhere. Never disappear again without telling me okay. Why are you still here Amy?" Adam voice shined with love as he spoke to Jay before turning cold as he turned to Amy.

Lita stared wide eye before catching herself turning on her heel storming away as Christian's laughter followed her away. "That was priceless baby." Christian stopped when he noted that Adam wasn't laughing with him or even speaking. Turning slowly Jason caught the narrowed eye of Adam. "I know-"

"You ever do that again and I'll punish you in front of that slut." Adam ordered as he stared Christian down. Christian immediately dropped to his knees before his master, keeping his head bowed respectfully.

"Yes sir but in all honesty it was worth it."


	34. I Love You

**Title:** I Love You

**Author:** Queen_Preferences

**Rating:** K+

**Fandom:** Wrestling

**Series:** none

**Pairings:** Zeke/Heath

**Characters:** Ezekiel Jackson, and Heath Slater

**Summary:** Zeke loves Heath

**Disclaimer: Wrestling is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.**

* * *

Heath blushed as he watched Zeke pull his chair out in front of everyone in the restaurant. He knew his face matched his long fiery red hair as he slid into the chair which was gently pushed back in for him.

Zeke took the chair across as an waiter approached not even trying to hide the amusement in his eyes at Heath's blush that painted his cheeks.

"How may I help you gentlemen today? Would you like to try our new special Lobster and Shrimp pasta?"

Zeke smiled before looking at Heath who sat there still inside his own little world not paying attention. "Wendy, what would you like?"

If Heath thought he couldn't get any redder, he was just proved wrong. The taunt turned sweet nickname made Heath duck his head in embarrassment, cursing his parents for the ginger hair and Ezekiel for making him blush.

"Zeke." Heath whined which earned him some awes from the surrounding couples and the waiter. Ignoring his blush Heath focused his attention on his boyfriend with his pout on his face.

"Can you please give us and few minutes?" Heath asked the waiter who nodded and left. Ezekiel smiled at his lover's pout on his face.

"Zeke what are you doing?"

"I'm not allowed to show off my beautiful boyfriend to all these people."

Heath rolled his eyes but smiled at the announcement. Grabbing Zeke hand "I love you."

"I love you too."


	35. More Prizes

**Title:** More Prizes

**Author:** Queen_Preferences

**Rating:** K+

**Fandom:** Wrestling

**Series:** none

**Pairings:** Sheamus/Zack

**Characters: **Sheamus, and Zack Ryder.

**Summary:** Zack doesn't like be out done.

**Disclaimer: Wrestling is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.**

* * *

"I want it!"

"Zac-"

"I thought you love me Stephen!"

"Mat-"

"I want the damn surfboard!"

"Fine!"

Sheamus yanked the ball out of the carnival man's hand slapping the five dollars into it. Staring at Zack he threw the ball hearing the winner alarm go off. Holding his hand out he grabbed the long stuff surfboard handing it to Zack. Zack grab Sheamus an bright smile before pressing a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you Stephen."

Sheamus smiled at his lover but suddenly Zack frowned again. His eyes glued to something, following his eyes he watched an girl and her boyfriend walk away. The girl holding six different prizes.

"She has more than me Stephen.:

"I understand that Zack but wouldn't you-"

"She has more than me!"

"Damnit."

"Now, I want the stuff monkey."


	36. Mean

**Title:** Mean

**Author:** Queen_Preferences

**Rating:** K+

**Fandom:** Wrestling

**Series:** none

**Pairings:** Neville/Baron Corbin

**Characters: **Neville and Baron Corbin.

**Summary:** Corbin is mean and Neville a cry baby.

**Disclaimer: Wrestling is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.**

* * *

"You attacked Dolph for no reason!"

"I'm making an name for myself. We all can't be the man gravity forgot, can we?"

"You could have done something else like Apollo or Sami!"

"I'm not no damn Crews or Zayn!" Baron shouted directly into Neville's face.

"God, you're so mean!"

"What are you going to do cry about it? I swear that all you do!"

"At least I don't act like I'm all big and bad! God, yours so frustrating! I don't even know why I'm with you some days!"

"I'm thinking the same thing! Maybe I'll find someone who isn't such an cry baby!"

* * *

Neville groaned dramatically as he turned away moving towards bedroom. Yanking the covers back in angry stripping down only to be shoved onto the bed. Shrieking at the random attack Neville peaked through his hair to see Baron leaning over him.

Pouting Neville looked away "What do you want now? Come to make me cry like the cry baby I am?"

"I'm a jerk and I'm sorry. In my defense I never liked Dolph in the first place and you know how to push my buttons." Baron whispered as he pressed a kiss to Neville's lip.

"Whatever."

"I love you, Nev. Let's not go to bed angry at each other."

Neville thought for an minute before wrapping his as around Baron pulling him down for a kiss. "You are a jerk but I love you because you're mine."

"Just like your my cry baby."


	37. I'm Sorry

**Title:** I'm Sorry

**Author:** Queen_Preferences

**Rating:** K+

**Fandom:** Wrestling

**Series:** none

**Pairings:** Ethan Carter III/Spud, Neville/Baron Corbin, Shawn Michaels/John Morisson.

**Characters:** Spud, Ethan Carter III,Neville and Baron Corbin, Shawn Michaels, John Morrison.

**Summary:** Spud had enough.

**Disclaimer: Wrestling is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.**

* * *

Spud stared up towards the stadium lights as the referee counted the three count pin. He could have kicked out but it would be without effort, he would eventually get pinned again.

Neville climbed off of Spud holding his hand out to shake hands but Spud was already out the ring. Baron Corbin watched until Spud disappeared back stage to hold the rings open for Neville. Pressing a kiss to Neville's wet hair before leading him out rhe ring.

* * *

"Hey Spud!-"

"Shut the fuck up Morrison!" Spud snapped catching everyone attention. Rubbing a hand over his face Spud turned to look at John Morrison who was looking upset as he leaned against his husband Shawn Michaels.

" 'M sorry Johnny. Now, just not the time." Spud apologized softly as he turned walking away. Ethan Carter III sent everyone a smile before rushing after Spud to calm the other man down.

* * *

"Spud!"

Spud didn't respond as he stopped letting Ethanol catch him. Ethan immediately wrapped his arms around the other man holding him close. Pressing a kiss on Spud's sweaty forehead as the other man held him close.

" 'M a failure. I couldn't even beat Neville."

"Heey. Your not a failure, Neville is the man gravity forgot. He defeated Mark Henry and his own boyfriend Baron Corbin. Two men who because of dominant in this industry so quick. Hell, Baron first lost was to Neville." Ethan whispered as Spud sighed peeking up at him through his lashes.

"Beside, if you did win against Neville, Baron would have attacked you afterwards than I would be out there. I don't think the WWE Universe is ready for me to come back just yet."

Spud smiled an soft smile as he pressed a kiss on Ethan's lips.

"Thank you." Spud whispered as he held Ethan closer.

"For what?"

"For being there for me. I love you Ethan."

"I love you more Spud."


	38. The Ends of the Earth

**Title:** The Ends of the Earth

**Author:** Queen_Preferences

**Rating:** K+

**Fandom:** Wrestling

**Series:** none

**Pairings:** Brian/Paul

**Characters:** Brian Kendrick, and Paul London.

**Summary:** Brian wants to leave.

**Disclaimer: Wrestling is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.**

* * *

"I wanna leave the WWE."

Paul London stopped turning back towards Brian Kendrick who sat on the hotel bed, swinging his legs.

"You want to leave the WWE?"

"Yes. I love working on Raw and Smackdown but it's to much right now. We left TNA because we were finally getting the chance to show our potential but we're not. All they want are they same old names to win and all the new guys to lose. I want to go back to TNA until they can see us for the great wrestlers we are. I'm tried of being in the soon-to-be legends shadows."

Brian watched his husband as Paul nodded moving towards him. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah, I'm game for whatever you want. I'll follow you to the end of the earth, Brian." Paul said as he shrugged like it was nothing.

"I love you."

"I love you more."


	39. You Look Handsome

**Title:** You Look Handsome

**Author:** Queen_Preferences

**Rating:** K+

**Fandom:** Wrestling

**Series:** none

**Pairings:** Sheamus/Zack

**Characters:** Shemaus and Zack Ryder.

**Summary:** Shemaus gets a new chant.

**Disclaimer: Wrestling is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.**

* * *

"You look handsome! You look handsome! You look handsome!"

Sheamus stopped as he listened to chant fill the hallway turning around he watched as Zack Ryder approached from around the corner.

"You look handsome." Zack whispered as he moved closer to Sheamus who smiled. Leaning upwards Zack pressed an kiss on his boyfriend's lips before moving back.

"For everyone who chants you look stupid. I'll chant you look handsome back here."

"What would I do without you fella?"

Zack smiled before gently pushing Sheamus towards the hallway at the beginning of the aisle. "Sheamus your on in three!" someone shouted making Sheamus sighed before heading towards the aisle.

"I love you fella!"

"I love you too!"


	40. Sawft Omegas

**Title:** Sawft Omegas

**Author:** Queen_Preferences

**Rating:** K+

**Fandom:** Wrestling

**Series:** none

**Pairings:** Baron/Neville, and Enzo/Cass

**Characters: **Enzo Amore, Cass Colin, Neville, and Baron Corbin.

**Summary:** Sawft omegas.

**Disclaimer: Wrestling is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.**

* * *

"Fuck you!"

Baron Corbin ignored the shocked eyes as he allowed his omega mate to shove him back an few more steps. Neville tried again only to have his wrist caught in one of his alpha's big hands.

"Neville-"

"No! I'm so tried of you acting like I'm so defenseless omega! I'm a fucking wrestler not a housewife!"

Baron sighed as he dropped to one knee pulling Neville closer. Neville fought until he gave in letting the other man press an soft kiss to his lips.

"I'm sorry baby. I promise I won't baby you anymore."

Neville stared down Baron with his eyes before nodding in agreement. " 'Kay but I want an sundae now from McDonald and a toy."

"Anything you want baby boy."

* * *

Enzo turned towards his alpha Cassady to find the other holding back his laughter. "I'm not like that am I?" Enzo asked but Cass knew it he answered wrong he would be sleeping on the couch again.

"Nah baby your sawft." Cass answered. Enzo nodded before waking away muttering about him being a bonfied b despite holding an toy from McDonald.


	41. Staring

**Title:** Staring

**Author:** Queen_Preferences

**Rating:** K+

**Fandom:** Wrestling

**Series:** none

**Pairings:** Enzo/Cass

**Characters: **Enzo Amore, and Cass Colin.

**Summary:** Cass likes to stare at Enzo.

**Disclaimer: Wrestling is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.**

* * *

Enzo grunted as he stretched his arms above his head, catching the breeze from his hospital gown. His neck was better with an little bit of stiffness from his encounter with the rope at payback.

"You think they'll let us take one of these home for later, 'zo?"

Enzo blushed as he turned around to keep his butt from the private eyes of Cassady Colin. Cass stood at the doorway holding an Chinese takeout bag which shouldn't went as well as it does with his black suit. His long hair was pulled up on messy bun on his head as those eyes stared down Enzo Amore.

"Ya know it's sawft to sneak up on an bro?" Enzo snapped without much bite in his voice.

Cass smiled brightly as he moved closer to his boyfriend who pressed himself against the wall. "You're mine Enzo Amore so this is mine too." Cass whispered.

Enzo nodded in agreement breathless as Cass leaned down to capture his lips in an searing kiss.


	42. Are You Blushing, Baby?

**Title:** Are You Blushing, Baby?

**Author:** Queen_Preferences

**Rating:** K+

**Fandom:** WWE

**Series:** none

**Pairings:** Corey/Jake

**Characters:** Corey Graves, and Jake Carter

**Summary:** Corey Graves blushes.

**Disclaimer: WWE is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed. **

* * *

Corey Graves rolled his eyes as he watches Jake Carter pop from around the corner, his face bright. The smile on Jake Carter's face brighten as he rushed towards Corey Graves.

The taller of the two yanked Corey up twirling him around as he pressed an kiss directly on his lips. Corey felt the world disappear as he wrapped his arms around Jake, simply enjoying the kiss.

It's the cat calls and bold whistles that bring Corey Graves back down as he pulls away. His face is bright red as he buries his face into Jake's neck in embarrassment.

"Aw baby are you blushing!" Jake announced earning more cat calls and whistles ignoring Corey's glare.

"I hate you." Corey whined.

"Love you, more."


	43. I'm Done

**Title:** I'm Done

**Author:** Queen_Preferences

**Rating:** K+

**Fandom:** WWE

**Series:** none

**Pairings:** Kofi/Hunter, and Stephanie/Hunter

**Characters:** Kofi Kingston, Triple H and Stephanie McMahon.

**Summary:** Kofi has enough.

**Disclaimer: WWE is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed. **

* * *

"Give me a few fucking minutes Stephanie. I need to find Kofi."

"We don't have the time for that I mean seriously, Hunter we need to leave now."

"Come on Steph. Not even you can be that heartless, it's our five year anniversary.

"Too bad. This is what's good for business." Stephanie McMahon hissed ignoring the glare sent her way.

"Leave?"

Hunter Hemsley and Stephanie McMahon turned around to find Kofi Kingston standing in the doorway of Hunter's office. His dark brown scanning the room noticing the suitcase in the corner that obviously belong to Hunter.

Hunter sent Stephanie a heated glare before glancing at the door. The woman took the hint walking past Kofi accidentally bumping him with her shoulder. Kofi ignored it, he knew the woman was still bitter from her and Hunter divorce. Kofi turned around to face Hunter who sighed at the sad eyes of his husband.

"You're leaving and you didn't think to tell me."

"I was going to-"

"When? After or before you load the plane! It's our five year anniversary for God sake Hunter!"

"Kofi-"

"No." Kofi's shoulders dropped in defeat as he looked completely defeated. Hunter went to touch Kofi only to be shrugged off, he could only watch as Kofi left.

"Happy anniversary."


	44. Randy's Boys

**Title:** Randy's Boys

**Author:** Queen_Preferences

**Rating:** T

**Fandom:** Wrestling

**Series:** none

**Pairings:** Randy/Ted/Cody, and David/Jennifer

**Characters:** Randy Orton, Ted DiBiase Jr., Cody Rhodes, Heath Slater, Jennifer Hudson and David Otunga.

**Summary:** Randy hates when people touch his boys.

**Disclaimer: WWE is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed. **

* * *

"Disappear Wendy."

Heath Slater disappeared quickly as Randy Orton took to stand over David Otunga. The big darker skin man stiffened as The Viper stood above him hands dangerously hanging losing on the weight bar.

"W-what do you want Orton?" David asked hating how his voice broke at the beginning.

"Well you see it's common knowledge that Priceless is mine."

"So what Randall?" David snapped. Randy smiled as he effortlessly lifted the 250 weight bar threatening losing in his hands.

"So what? So what? I think you don't understand David. You need to keep your hands off my boys or else."

"Or else what?"

Randy dropped the bar making David finch watching for impact. Opening his eyes when no weight hit him only to find Randy holding it dangerously close to his body.

"I'll end your career little boy and if you don't keep your hands off my boys. Or would you rather I have someone visit your little singer."

"Don't you da-" the younger, tried only to cut off by Randy who quickly placed the bar down and grabbed his neck.

"Don't you fucking dare. You ever touch my boys again I'll end your career and someone will visit your little singer. Good bye Otunga." Randy whispered as he let the neck go. Turning away Randy smiled as he heard the cursing muttering of David Otunga.


	45. Blood for Blood

**Title:** Blood for Blood

**Author:** Queen_Preferences

**Rating:** T

**Fandom:** Wrestling

**Series:** none

**Pairings:** John/Dolph, Ted/Randy/Cody

**Characters:** Randy Orton, Dolph Ziggler, Ted DiBiase Jr., Cody Rhodes, John Cena, Karl Anderson, Luke Gallows and AJ Styles.

**Summary:** Dolph Ziggler is out for blood. Inspire by the Club attack on John Cena. 5/30/16 Monday Night Raw.

**Disclaimer: WWE is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed. **

* * *

"What the fuck was that, cowards?!"

Randy Orton saw it, seconds before it happened. Turning around at last minute he grabbed Dolph Ziggler. The brunette was holding a metal chair swinging it around ready to attack.

Randy scooped up, the husband of his best friend into his arms, holding him against his body. Dolph started kicking more as he tried to claw his way towards AJ Styles, Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson. Launching the metal chair, Dolph smiled as it hit Karl Anderson directly in the kneecap. A group of referees were the only thing truly able to stop Dolph if he broke free from the Viper.

The three men immediately moved back at the hatred that burned in the brunettes' eyes. "Hurt didn't it, bitch! That not even close to what you're gonna get from me. What type of cowards attack a man after he just recovered from surgery! I'm gonna kill, three! I'm gonna be at every match, every place you are waiting for my chance! Especially you Styles, I'm gonna repaint my house with your blood after I mount you head on my wall!"

The Viper smirked loosely his grip threateningly as if he was going to let Dolph out. Immediately the Club ran off as the Viper leaned Dolph Ziggler away.

* * *

John Cena smiled as he watched Randy Orton, half drag/half carry his husband inside the locker room. Randy smiled as he disposed Dolph directly into Cena's lap who nodded in thanks.

"You got yourself a man ball. He wanted blood, hell even hurt Anderson knee while I held him. He's dangerous when pissed."

"Don't I know. Thanks for handling him, Randy."

"No problem, you would have handle Cody or Ted for me. Speaking of my boys, I got to go check on them."

"Tell the boys I said hey."

"Alright and take care of yourself."


	46. A Little Space

**Title:** A little space

**Author:** Queen_Preferences

**Rating:** K+

**Fandom:** WWE

**Series:** none

**Pairings:** Enzo/Cass, and Sami/Kevin.

**Characters:** Enzo Amore, Sami Zayn, Kevin Owens, Big Cass, and Stephanie McMahon.

**Summary:** Enzo needs a little space.

**Disclaimer: WWE is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed. **

* * *

Stephanie McMahon raised her perfectly arched eyebrow as she stared down Enzo Amore. Enzo rubbed the back of his neck in discomfort as he checked around for Cass.

"Let me get this straight so I can make sure I heard this right. You want me to ban Big Cass aka Colin Cassady aka your husband from ringside for your match against Sami Zayn. Why would I do that?"

Enzo Amore sighed looking a bit more uncomfortable as he continued to speak. "It just. Lately Cass has been all over me little white on rice, you kno' what I mean. I can't even shower without Cass watching me! I just need a little space."

Stephanie smiled in understanding before nodding "I understand so I ban Cass from ringside but then I'll have to ban Kevin too. He's quite protective of his Sami." Stephanie whispered to herself as she walked off leaving Enzo alone.

Suddenly Enzo shrieked as he was yanked upwards into the arms of Big Cass. Cass eyes traveling all over his husband for injuries "You alright Zo."

"Yeah. Just fine."


	47. Doll

**Title:** Doll

**Author:** Queen_Preferences

**Rating:** K+

**Fandom:** WWE

**Series:** none

**Pairings:** John Morrison/Shawn Michaels

**Characters:** Shawn Michaels, John Morrison, Tyler Reks, Jerry Lawyer, Michael Cole.

**Summary: **Shawn checks up on his doll.

**Disclaimer: WWE is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed. **

* * *

"There goes Tyler Reks sent a cheap shot at Morrison. It seems Morrison might have smacked his head directly into the ground on impact." Michael Cole reported as Morrison hit the ground.

"Is that Shawn Michaels?" Jerry Lawyer asked.

"What is he doing out here?" Michael added as he watched Shawn Michaels.

The whole ring stopped as Shawn 'HBK' Michaels music started playing as the heartbreak walked down to the ring. His eyes immediately finding his husband John Morrison curled up on the side of the ring. Both team Raw and team SmackDown glanced towards Tyler Reks who seemed confused at the Heartbreak Kid's interruption

Shawn walked to the ring before pulling himself up and entering the ring. He glanced at the Raw with and raised eyebrow smiling when all the remain men pointed directly at Tyler Reks.

"Reks!'

Tyler Reks turned around just in time to get a Sweet Chin Music beautifully. Shawn Michaels smiled as the rookie laid out on the mat before nodding at the men. He slid out the ring moving towards his husband side ignoring the glare sent his way.

"Are you alright, doll?"

John Morrison rolled his eyes before nodding holding his hand out. Shawn held the other man's hand to pull him up and help him back on the side of the ring.

"You know I do get paid for wrestling and getting hurt, right?"

Shawn ignored the question completely as he pressed a kiss John's hand. Shawn turned away stopping to stand directly in front of the ring. Tyler Reks still trying to ignore the dizziness from the kick. Tyler groaned before falling back just in time to catch the signature smile from Shawn Michaels lips and his words.

"Do touch something that more precious than tor life Reks." with that Tyler Reks laid stretched before being eliminated by Sheamus.


	48. Enzo Forever

**Title:** Enzo Forever

**Author:** Queen_Preferences

**Rating:** K +

**Fandom:** WWE

**Series:** none

**Pairings:** Enzo/Cass

**Characters:** Enzo Amore, Big Cass, Stephanie McMahon, and Shane McMahon.

**Summary:** Cass refuses to leave Enzo.

**Disclaimer: Wrestling is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed. **

* * *

"Aye Cass."

Colin stopped his conversation with Carmella glancing back to see Enzo staring at him. Quickly ending the conversation Cass placed his phone down as he approached his partner.

"What's up babe?"

"What if we do get split up?" Enzo asked his voice low and worried. Locking eyes Cass saw the uncertainty in those eyes his loved so badly.

Cass stiffened at the thought of leaving Enzo. It was no lie that everyone believed the seven foot man would be better from alone. He knew it just like Enzo but he didn't really believe it. Enzo made him better, hell he never wanted to wrestle until he met Enzo.

He loved Enzo and he was purely the only reason, he put his everything in every match. The big smile and dance Enzo does when they win is enough for Cass to aim to win every match. If he lose Enzo, he would not only lose love but his will to wrestle.

"I mean it's been the talk of the month now. I think Stephanie would take you to Raw and I'll go to SmackDown. It won't be ideal but at least we'll each represent on each brand." Enzo whispered his fingers becoming his main attention nos.

Cass growled dropping down immediately gripping Enzo's chin forcing their eyes together. "They wouldn't dare. We're better together than apart and they know that."

Cass answered harshly his anger rising at the thought of leaving Enzo. Enzo was strong but he needed Cass as much as Cass needed him.

"I mean what if-"

"No!" Enzo jumped at the rage in his lover/partner voice. Cass eyes were narrowed on him as he towered over Enzo. "No what ifs. If they separate us I'll tear this whole building down. I'll make them win they never thought of it. They'll take us both or us no at all."

Enzo didn't talk for a moment before nodding in agreement, shaking himself of his thoughts. "Your right."

"Beside they're t to separate us." Cass announced earning a grateful smile from Enzo.

* * *

Later that night Shane McMahon and Stephanie McMahon both received phone calls informing them of the result of separating Enzo and Cass. Cass nodded at Stephanie as he and Enzo wore the Raw matching shirts who stiffened before returning it.

"Told ya we'll be together, 'Zo." Cass whispered told his lover.


	49. Eliza Tiana Barrett-Langston

**Title:** Eliza Tiana Barrett-Langston

**Author:** Queen_Preferences

**Rating:** T

**Fandom:** WWE

**Series:** none

**Pairings:** Wade/E, and Heath/Ezekiel

**Characters:** Wade Barrett, Big E Langston, Ezekiel Jackson, Heath Slater, Eliza Tiana Barrett-Langston (OC), and Zeke Jackson (OC).

**Summary:** Wade and E welcome baby Eliza.

**Disclaimer: Wrestling is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed. **

* * *

"I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you."

Wade Barrett-Langston chanted as he tighten his grip on his husband's hand. Big E Langston simply smiled allowing the tigther squeeze leaning down to press a kiss to the sweaty head.

"Your never bloody fucking me again with that monster dick!" Wade shouted as a rather hard contraction hit.

"Brit!" Heath Jackson shouted as he covered his eight month year old son, Zeke in his arms. Zeke did a cute baby gurl sound before giggling. Ezekiel laughed as Wade held his other hand despite the tight grip.

"Fuck you Slater!" Wade shouted as the doctor order him to push.

"Your doing so good baby boy. Just one more push." E whispered. Wade whimpered as the drugs started to wear off, nodding at his husband's voice.

"Okay Wade. Give me one big push." The doctor ordered.

Wade grunted before pushing as hard as he could to get the bloody baby out. A exhausted scream filled the room followed by a loud scream.

"Wade. E. Say hello to you baby girl." The doctor whispered.

Walking around Ezekiel, he doctor placed a dark brown skin baby on Wade's chest. Black curls decorating her head with a cute button nose. She stopped crying and opened her eyes revealing those light brown eyes. All traces of exhaustion from the birth disappeared as Wade held his daughter.

"She's so pretty brit." Heath whispered as he moved beside his husband Ezekiel with baby Zeke. Wade smiled at his best friend before turning towards E who was watching them with amazement.

"E."

"She's perfect just like her daddy." E whispered as he pressed another kiss to Wade's forehead and their princess. "What's her name gentlemen?" The doctor asked after a few minutes. Wade looked towards E, "Well idiot name our daughter.

"Eliza. Eliza Tiana Barrett-Langston." E told the doctor who nodded before writing the name down. Wade smiled as E cradled their baby girl in his big arms.

"Congrats E. Good job Wade." Ezekiel whispered as he watched baby Zeke stare at baby Eliza.


	50. Marriage

**Title:** Marriage

**Author:** Queen_Preferences

**Rating:** T

**Fandom:** WWE

**Series:** none

**Pairings:** Big E/Wade

**Characters:** Big E Langston, Wade Barrett, Heath Slater and Justin Gabriel.

**Summary:** Wade misunderstands everything.

**Disclaimer: Wrestling is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed. **

* * *

"Do you love me Wade?" Big E asks casually watching his boyfriend from across the dinner table. He didn't look up from cutting to steak to know he had Wade Barrett full attention.

"Of course I do." Wade says fear rising through him as he sat across at Big E seated opposite him. Big E still didn't look up from his steak as continued to eat. Wade gulped loudly because he knew it was coming. Lastly Big E has been leaving the house earlier than usual and returning later than usual.

He thought the bigger man needed space because of their recent decision to move in together. Wade assumed if he didn't question it everything would go back to normal but it didn't. He would enter the room to see E on the balcony having a conversation on the phone. The other man would see him and quietly end the conversation.

"How badly do you love me?" Big E asks casually as if he doesn't really care about the words coming out of his mouth. Wad shoots him a look as if he's gone mad or maybe as if he had misheard what his boyfriend from how casual his tone of voice is.

"What?" He whispers, as Big E finally locks eyes with him. "How badly do yo-"

"I know what you bloody said, mate!" Wade snapped his hand tight around the steak knife. He didn't know what game E was playing but he refused. "I don't understand what happened but don't this to me. I love you too much so if you're gonna dump me be done with it. Don't tease me with my love for you."

Big E stared at Wade before chuckling as he stood up moving towards his boyfriend. Wade narrowed his eyes at Big E's laughter but the other man didn't seem to care. "You think this is funny!" Wade cried out.

"Wade-"

"No I love you and your breaking up with me." Wade cried out trying to wipe away the tears.

"We're not breaking up baby boy. I'm trying to propose to you." Big E whispered smiling when Wade grew quiet. His breath came out in pants as he watched Big E drop to the one knee. A velvet box pulled from somewhere random, opening it revealed a simply gold band with both of his birthstones peridot and spinel.

"But but, all the sneaking around and phone calls." Wade stutters out with big eyes as the tears ceased.

"The calls were to your parents about the perfect ring and a few to Heath. I was out late all night because I hired a jeweler to make this custom ring for you. Baby boy I would never break up with you. I want to marry you." E watched Wade's eyes narrowed before he received a hard slap to the back of his head.

"Don't you dare scare me like that again Ettore Ewen Langston. Now ask me again." Wade demanded. E smiled because he saw the level of insecurity underneath the anger. Taking a deep breath he grabbed Wade's hand in his own as the other held the box.

"Wade Barrett will you marry me and spend the rest of our lives together?"

"Of course I will you bloody jerk."


	51. Mobster Big Cass

**Title:** Mobster Big Cass

**Author:** Queen_Preferences

**Rating:** M

**Fandom:** Wrestling

**Series:** none

**Pairings:** Enzo/Cass, Roman/Dean/Seth

**Characters:** Big Cass, Enzo Amore, AJ Styles, Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, Karl Anderson, and Luke Gallows.

**Summary:** Mafia au. Big Cass is a mobster.

**Disclaimer: WWE is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed. **

* * *

"Let me go! Let me fucking go! Anderson! Gallows!" AJ Styles shouted as he tried to break free of his restrains.

His arms started to burn for how they were tied behind his back. His legs were positioned on either side of the metal chair. "Help! Help! Anderson! Gallows!"

AJ cried out stopping when he heard the screaming come from above him. It sounded like whoever was screaming was going to hell and he hated to be them. They way they screamed proved they were on the verge of death or begging for it.

"Never knew your were sawft Styles."

AJ stiffened he knew that voice. His blood ran cold as the owner appeared in front of him followed by the Shield. Even if he did make it out of this chair, he wouldn't make it far. The Shield were a dangerous mixture, Rollins cunning and conniving mind, Reigns silent and deadly moves along with Ambrose lunatic behavior.

They should have been his main worry but they weren't he was more worried about the man in front of him. Colin Cassady aka Big Cass, the seven foot tall man. He was a Jersey boy through and through but with a mind built like a mobster. Cass was the muscle and brains of his empire and he knew had a problem with getting his hands dirty.

"I didn't do anything." AJ hissed.

"AJ. You know we aren't the closest of people but I respected you and return you respected me. I let to do somewhat what you want in my area and I do the same in yours. It was a comfortable relationship for the most part until recently."

"Until recently! What the hell happened recently? I never made a move on anything that was yours."

"Enzo Amore."

"Enzo Amore?" AJ asked.

Cass smiled as he kneeled down to AJ's level despite still being taller than the other man. "Enzo Amore is the man you and your goons mugged before leaving for dead a few weeks ago."

It came back. AJ remembered that night, he, Gallows and Anderson were pissed and tipsy after a territory lost to Cass. When he saw Enzo, the other man was simply walking a girl home. They decided that he would be their anger ball and nothing was gonna change they're mind.

They waited until he walked the girl directly to her house and turned down the street to attack. Dragging him in the alley was hard despite having the numbers. He fought back every punch until a rather hard on to the stomach gave them advantage.

AJ couldn't remember how long they beat him until he was covered in bruises before leaving. He was so stupid, that he never noticed the BC tattoo on the back of neck. BC a sign Big Cass used to show his ownership over territory and people.

"I never knew he was yours I swear." AJ pleaded.

"I know you didn't actually no one knows he's mine but that's still no excuse. You still attacked and beaten my baby boy until he could barely breath. It Dean didn't find him in that alley, he would have died. For that I'm in his service. I asked what he desired and all he wanted was to be the one to kill you." Cass whispered before backing off.

Dean Ambrose smirked as he walked closer to AJ Styles. "Gallows and Anderson will kill you for touching me."

"We already killed them earlier. I know you heard them screaming." Seth announced.

AJ flt his blood run cold at the thought of the pain Anderson and Gallows went through. God. "Your monsters."

"Thank you but compliments won't save you now. Dean he's all yours." Cass announced as he walked away leaving AJ with the Shield.

"No! No! Cass come back! Please!"

"I'm gonna blow each one of your fingers up by pumping oxygen into them. Then I'm gonna skin your feet before really get it the fun part." Dean whispered as he turned away to gave his tools.

AJ turned towards Roman and Seth, hoping to have them give him a quick death. "Please just kill me."

"You should have never touched Enzo and maybe you won't be in this situation. Now, you got to deal with my lunatic baby boy." Roman said as he and Seth pulled up seats to watch. Dean returned soon with a needle and an oxygen tank.

"Now, let's have some fun."

* * *

Cass smiled as he heard a popping sound followed by a blood curling scream. Exiting the downstairs warehouse, Cass entered the main house. Smiling when he caught sight of Enzo, his baby boy still wore some bandages around his stomach and shoulders but he was doing okay.

Approaching his baby boy Cass noticed that Enzo was sleeping a little bit of drool on his lip. Smiling he pressed a kiss to Enzo's forehead before gathering the man in his arms.

"Mhm Cass."

"I got you baby boy. I got you."


	52. Anything For You

**Title:** Anything For You

**Author:** Queen_Preferences

**Rating:** K+

**Fandom:** Wrestling

**Series:** none

**Pairings:** Ezekiel/Heath

**Characters:** Ezekiel Jackson, Heath Slater.

**Summary:** Ezekiel just hold Heath.

**Disclaimer: Wrestling is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed. **

* * *

"Heath?"

Heath Slater stopped crying momentarily to furiously wipe always his tears but they didn't stop. Ezekiel Jackson felt his heart break slightly as he approached his ginger, taking in his appearance.

Heath was still in his ring year, eyes matching his hair and tears still failing. "Come here, ginger," without any further asking Heath Slater moved towards Ezekiel. He particularly forced the man to pick him up and carry him.

"Go ahead and cry. I gotta you." Ezekiel whispered into Heath's ear as he fully gathered the other man into his arms. Moving further into the corner, holding his husband close.

* * *

Heath Slater wiped away the last bit of tears before finally looking up at Ezekiel. Ezekiel smiled leaning down pressing kisses to each eye earning an hoarse chuckle.

"Thanks. I needed that."

"Anything for you."

"Ezekiel do you think you can just hold me a little longer?"

"Anything for you, ginger."


	53. Curtis's Clothes

**Title:** Curtis's Clothes

**Author:** Queen_Preferences

**Rating:** K +

**Fandom:** WWE

**Series:** none

**Pairings:** Axel/Ryback/Cesaro

**Characters:** Curtis Axel, Ryback and Cesaro.

**Summary:** Curtis Axel steals clothes.

**Disclaimer: WWE is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed. **

* * *

"Is that my shirt?"

Curtis Axel stopped moving completely before taking a quick glance down. He wore a bright blue 'feed me more' t-shirt, which was in fact Ryback. Curtis immediately shoo his head continuing his movement towards the kitchen.

"Bebis pojke _(Baby boy)_ are those my shorts?"

Curtis shook his head but both of then knew others wise. He had to roll the shorts three times to stop them from falling off his hips. Grabbing the premade sandwich and giving Cesaro an kiss, Curtis moved towards the living room.

* * *

Ryback watched as their younger boyfriend sat down in front of the TV and relaxed. Moving towards Cesaro, he pressed a kiss to the taller man's shoulder. "He totally wearing our clothes."

"Yes but it's cute on him. That's why I brought more from the WWE shop."

"It is cute." Ryback whispered as Curtis smiled to himself, thinking he got away with it.


	54. Ethan's Spud

**Title:** Ethan's Spud

**Author:** Queen_Preferences

**Rating:** T

**Fandom:** WWE

**Series:** none

**Pairings:** Ethan Carter III/Spud

**Characters:** Ethan Carter III, Spud, David Otunga.

**Summary:** Spud is Ethan's.

**Disclaimer: WWE is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed. **

* * *

"No," Spud ordered. His voice harsh, as he tried to maintain his cold attitude, trying to keep his anger in mind. Spud swore to stay mad until, Ethan properly apologize for ruining his match. He was so close to pinning David Otunga only to have Ethan rush out there to attack the other man.

Ethan ignored the protests, his hands gripping his hips more harshly as he started to ground his cock against Spud's round ass.

Despite his anger, Spud bit his lip to stop the moans from coming out but one slipped. Ethan smiled at the sign of weakness before he attacked. The kisses placed on Spud's slender neck his hips roughly pulled back.

Spud whined throwing his neck back, ready to be taken right there in the hallway, then it all came back. "Sir! Stop it we're in the damn hallway! Stop it!" Spud hissed. His eyes scanning the area as he desperately tried to break free. Ethan ignored the other man's attempts and tried to get the other man to lean towards the wall.

"He kept touching you." Ethan mumbled against Spud's skin. Spud blushed, "I am a wrestler."

"Don't care. You're mine and he was touching too much." Ethan growled out pressing another kiss to the back of Spud's neck. Spud sighed relaxing letting Ethan littering marks over him. "Only for you."

"Mine."


	55. You Remembered

**Title:** You Remembered

**Author:** Queen_Preferences

**Rating:** T

**Fandom:** WWE

**Series:** none

**Pairings:** Evan/Chris

**Characters:** Chris Jericho and Evan Bourne.

**Summary:** Evan thought Chris forgot their anniversary.

**Disclaimer: WWE is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed. **

* * *

"Hey Evan!"

"Sup Bourne!"

"Airbourne!"

"Hiye Evan!"

Evan Bourne gave a weak wave to the people who called him out but it didn't loft his mood. His shoulders slumped down further as he opened the locker room of Chris Jericho.

All day he's been looking for little gifts or signs that chris hasn't forgotten their five year anniversary. However it seems, the best in the world didn't remember.

Chris turned towards his baby only to see Evan frowning on the verge of tears. "Baby are you okay?" He asked but Evan didn't acknowledge his question.

"Do you know what today is Jericho?" Evan snapped tears already forming in his eyes. Chris move to comfort his baby only to be shoved away.

"Do you know what today is!"

"Baby of course I do."

"Then what is it?" Evan hissed.

Chris ignored the question moving towards his bag and pulling out two pieces of paper. Holding it out to Evan who frowned but took the paper. "What is this?"

"Read them."

"Tickets to see Rihanna live. Tickets to see Rihanna live! You got me tickets to see Rihanna!" Evan started shouting bouncing up and down. Chris Jericho nodded.

He was thankful for his quick reflexis to be able to caught Evan who launched himself at him. Evan started peppering kisses all over Chris's face. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." Evan whispered.

"Don't even think your not important to me Evan, especially our moments together. Everyday with you is amazing and today just gives me one reason to celebrate you."


	56. Don't Go Without Me

**Title:** Don't Go Without Me

**Author:** Queen_Preferences

**Rating:** K+

**Fandom:** WWE

**Series:** none

**Pairings:** Dolph/John

**Characters:** Dolph Ziggler, John Cena, Ashleigh Nameth, William Ziegler, Ryan Nameth and Scott Nameth.

**Summary:** Dolph is leaving John. Happy belated birthday present to a Guest. I hope you enjoyed your 18 birthday and I hope you have many more.

**Disclaimer: WWE is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed. **

* * *

"Now boarding Plane 113 from California to New Zealand. The plane shall be departing I'm twenty-nine minutes."

"I guess that me. This is it."

Dolph Ziggler smiled as his mother pressed another kiss to his forehead and his father gave another tight hug. He nodded in the direction of Scott Nameth, his step father who returned it.

"Are you sure you want to go? I mean it's not to late to turn around and leave. I think we still have your old bed still set up. Right Scott? I mean it's not-"

"Ashleigh. Let the boy alone for God's sake." Dolph sent his father an thankful smile. Usually the older man would let his ex wife talk, never caring to stop here.

"You don't care that our baby boy is leaving." Ashleigh Nameth snapped. William Ziegler groaned as he turned to face his ex wife.

"Ashleigh. Dolph is an grown man and he needs to make his own decisions. He made one to go to New Zealand. We need to support it."

Dolph Ziggler smiled at his step father before turning to his parents. Both arms open, Dolph waited for his hug. Both Ashleigh and William moved to his their son, "Get in here Scott."

Dolph sighed as he gathered all three people into his arms hugging them tight. Pulling away Dolph smiled at his little group, "Tell Ryan I'll Skype him as soon as I land."

"Will do. He's probably waiting for it anyway. I know he would be here if he could."

Dolph moved away smiling one more time before re-gripping his backpack. His suitcase standing beside him as his hand found the handle. "Goodbye. I'm gonna miss y'all. I'll call and Skype as much as I can."

"All boarding Plane 113 from California to New Zealand in fifteen minutes." The income announced yet again making Dolph sigh. He felt the tears building in his eyes as he stared at his family.

His mother already had tears while Scott and Williams were trying to hide them. "I guess this is a goodbye."

"Are you now waiting for John to come?"

Dolph sighed as he thought about his boyfriend. The last conversation, they had wasn't the best and probably one of they're worst. It ended with Dolph telling John, they were over. His phone was heavy in his back pocket but he didn't move for it.

Sighing Dolph shook his head, "I doubt John wants to hear let alone see me now. It didn't matter if he did. I have a plane to caught so."

"Nicholas-"

"It's good mom. I'll call you all when I land." Dolph said cutting his mother from as he turned around and started to move away. His back rolled behind him as he approached the desk to give his ticket.

"Dolph!"

Dolph Ziggler stopped completely dripping his backpack and suitcase handle as he heard him. Turning around his brown eyes grew wide as he watched John walk towards him. The bigger man hand suitcase behind him along with a backpack.

Dolph moved away from the approaching line to meet the Champ halfway. "Hey Dolph."

"What are you doing here? I mean seriously, John what are you doing here? After all the times we said last night. Why do you have suitcases?"

"I love you too much to let you just leave like this."

"John." Dolph whispered as he noticed the attention coming towards them.

"But I guess if I love you. I should let you move on."

Dolph let out an shaky breath as John started to kneel on the ground. Thing around them started to move on slow motion as John looked up at Dolph.

"Don't go." John whispered as he pulled the ring out of his pocket.

"Don't let me." Dolph whispered.

John gave a shaky smile as he held up the ring, a simple gold ring with engraving around the outside. "I can't live without you and I knew you feel the same. Last night we both said things that we shouldn't have said but they needed to be. I know now, that if I want you I have to chase for you and I'm going to. In going to chase you to New Zealand, hell to Antarctica if that's what it takes."

"Now boarding Plane 113 from California to New Zealand. The plane will be departing in ten minutes."

John sighed as they announcement ruined his big speech but he didn't move. Holding the ring out to Dolph, "Will you marry me so I can board this plane being your fiancé?"

"Yes."

John smiled as he slid the ring onto Dolph's ring before yanking his new fiancé into his arms. "God I'm so love you, it's insane." John laughed as he heard the applause surrounding them.

"Okay newly engaged couple in the of the airport. You both got five minutes to get on this plane to New Zealand before it leaves." The income announced.

Dolph and John busted out laughing before grabbing their suitcases and rushing towards the entrance to the plane.


	57. Don't Run Where I Can't Follow

**Title:** Don't Run Where I Can't Follow

**Author:** Queen_Preferences

**Rating:** T

**Fandom:** Wrestling

**Series:** none

**Pairings:** Matt/Jeff

**Characters:** Matt Hardy and Jeff Hardy.

**Summary:** Jeff is running from Matt.

**Disclaimer: Wrestling is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.**

* * *

"Why do you always do this!"

Jeff Hardy ignored his brother as he turned away. He went about silently packing his clothes, he had to premiere on the up coming Monday Night Raw. A surprise to show fans he was done it his neck injury. Despite it being Friday, Jeff started packing to leave early.

He knew he should be taking the time to enjoy it with his lover but he couldn't. He needed to leave now before anyone got hurt.

Matt Hardy groaned as he threw his hands up as he received no response. "Jeff talk to me. Why do you insist on running from me! I'm here trying to work it out but you keep running."

"I'm not running, Matthew. I'm needed to RAW so I need to go. I'll call you when I get there."

Matt Hardy narrowed his eyes as he moved to block Jeff from the dresser. "It's Friday, you have two more whole days to get on the road. It's only a three hour drive to the stadium."

"Matthew not now." Jeff pleaded at his brother/lover.

"No, we have to talk right now! Why do you keep running from me." Matt demanded as he moved closer into his lover's space.

"I'm not running." Jeff whispered as he pushed at his brother's chest.

"You are!"

"I'm not."

Matt sighed as he watched Jeff, "You push away anyone who could possibly care about you. Why is that? Why can't you let me love you?"

"Because you'll just get hurt in the end like the rest of them. I love you Matty but sometimes love isn't enough." Jeff whispered as he leaned in to press a kiss to Matt's cheek. Turning away Jeff zipped up his suitcase and let the room.


	58. Someone Else

**Title:** Someone Else

**Author:** Queen_Preferences

**Rating:** T

**Fandom:** Wrestling

**Series:** none

**Pairings:** Dean/Phil, Underpunk and Ambrolleigns

**Characters:** Undertaker, CM Punk, Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins and Michelle McCool.

**Summary:** CM Punk tried if being second and he's not the only one.

**Disclaimer: Wrestling is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed. **

* * *

"What do you mean you can't come tonight Mark! It's our fucking anniversary. No. You know what stay with your fucking wife!" Phil hissed into the phone.

"You look like you need a drink."

Phil glanced to his side to watched the man beside him pull another glass of scotch his way. Phil downed the glass in one go before ordering two more and returning the favor to the man.

"Let me guess. Marriage problems."

"Not exactly. I'm the mistress. You?"

"Ironic, the mistress has my husband now. I guess we're both screwed."

"It's our anniversary."

"My birthday."

"You win." Phil chucked out as he took a slip of his scotch now. The other man laughed too before sliding closer over to Phil.

"Dean."

"Phil, so Dean how long has the mistress been around."

"Two months. I known since day one but I could never leave him. He loves me but I think he loves Seth more."

"I doubt that. I think you should leave him, you deserve someone who's not gonna run to someone else. God, the irony right now."

"What about you?"

"Ten years to today with Mark. I was here before the wife but he's not ready to come out. When questions started he started dating Michelle and now we're here. He's at home now with his wife."

Both men sat in silence until Dean placed his hand on Phil's hand. "Maybe we need to find new partners."

"I think I just did."

Dean smiled as he leaned in to press a kiss to Phil who accepted it.


	59. Thank You

**Title:** Thank You

**Author:** Queen_Preferences

**Rating:** T

**Fandom:** WWE

**Series:** none

**Pairings:** Neville/Corbin

**Characters:** Baron Corbin, Adrian Neville and Dolph Ziggler.

**Summary:** Baron likes to keep Neville safe.

**Disclaimer: Wrestling is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed. **

* * *

"Do you think I'm woman."

Baron Corbin glanced up from his plate, Neville stood in front of his table with hands on his hips. He knew the question wasn't really a question but a statement.

"Last time I checked you had a dick so no but if you want to tell me something."

"That was a rhetoric question, idiot." Neville hissed out as he start to ball his fist. Baron Corbin sighed dropping his fork and wiping his lips. He knew this conversation won't end well for him.

"If you still mad at the whole Ziggler-"

"Still mad. I never stopped. You not only interrupted my match. You attacked Ziggler and then expect me to be happy for your interference. I'm the joke of the locker room because my boyfriend had to save me yet again." Neville spat out.

"He was taking his anger for me out on you. I will not sit back and watch that." Baron spat back. He stood up towering over his smaller boyfriend.

"I'm a wrestler not a Miss USA pageant girl. I need to be able to do things without you."

Baron sighed running a hand over his face, looking down at Neville "You broke your ankle performing a move you do thousands of times. Dolph was bragging about breaking it again or making to were you'll never forget gravity again."

Neville smiled as moved closer to grab Baron shirt pulling him down. Pressing a soft kiss to his lips, Neville pecked Baron yet again before releasing him.

"I love you. I understand you want to protect me but I'm a wrestler too. Yeah I broke my ankle and some days I know it's gonna be taken advantage of. It scares me too but I know that I have you back here. Watching my every match and waiting to save me from everything but I can still save myself. Next time let me handle it but thank you for looking out for me."

Baron wanted to argue but he knew the fight would get him no where. Unless he wanted to take the couch.

"Fine I won't interrupt another match unless I deem it necessary."

Neville chuckled as he turned around walking away, "You gonna walk me forget gravity."

"I'll be on the ground waiting for you return."


	60. Forgive Me Angel

**Title:** Forgive Me Angel

**Author:** Queen_Preferences

**Rating:** K+

**Fandom:** Wrestling

**Series:** none

**Pairings:** Alex Riley/Justin Gabriel

**Characters:** Alex Riley, and Justin Gabriel

**Summary:** Does Justin forgive Alex.

**Disclaimer: WWE is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed. **

* * *

"Are you still mad?"

Justin Gabriel sent a pretty harsh glare towards his boyfriend who was on the verge of being a ex boyfriend.

Alex Riley chuckled as he stood up moving go touch Justin only to have his hand slapped away. Justin went to immediately packing his bag harshly, trying to ignore Alex.

"I'm sorry Angel. I didn't mean to use up all the hot wat and I certainly didn't mean for you to slip and fall. Forgive me?" Alex asked as he moved to corner Justin in.

Justin stared at Alex for a while before sighing dramatically. Wrapping his arms around Alex's neck, Justin pressed an kiss to his lips.

"I forgive you."


	61. Jared Bracelet

**Title:** Jared Bracelet

**Author:** Queen_Preferences

**Rating:** T

**Fandom:** Wrestling

**Series:** none

**Pairings:** John/Shawn, and Tyler/Shawn

**Characters:** John Morrison, Shawn Michaels and Tyler Breeze.

**Summary:** John Morrison wants the truth.

**Disclaimer: Wrestling is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed. **

* * *

"Don't you dare touch me."

Shawn Michaels stiffened his hand immediately dropping back against his side. He watched as John Morrison continued to pack up his stuff, never looking back at him once.

"Johnny-"

"How long?"

"Joh-"

"Answer the fucking question! How long have you been fucking Breeze behind my back!"

Shawn Michaels felt his heart break as he watched his husband cry. His beautiful face covered in tears as he stared him down.

"We weren't together!"

"When?"

"It happened when he first joined Nxt but that was months after we broke up. I thought you were never coming back John. You got to believe me, I love you too much to just hurt you." Shawn Michaels pleaded with his young lover.

John Morrison stopped packing his bag, "Did you ever care about him?"

"No. God no. He was just a booty call, baby."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Shawn Michaels whispered. John Morrison noded to himself before grabbing one of his packed suitcase.

"John?"

"I'm spending the night at Mike but I'll be back tomorrow. An tomorrow you can prove him much you love me when you buy me that Jared bracelet I want." John announced a he leaned over to give Shawn a kiss before leaving.

Shawn Michaels collapsed on the bed thanking God for his baby.


	62. Extra Large Skittles

**Title:** Extra Large Skittles

**Author:** Queen_Preferences

**Rating:** K+

**Fandom:** Wrestling

**Series:** none

**Pairings:** Jeff/Matt (Hardycest)

**Characters:** Jeff Hardy, and Matt Hardy.

**Summary:** Jeff wants skittles.

**Disclaimer: Wrestling is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed. **

* * *

"Do you love me?"

Matt Hardy turned to stare at his baby brother with a guarded expression. Jeff gave him a innocent smile as he skipped towards his big brother, wrapping his arms around Matt's waist.

"Do you love me, Matty?"

"Y-yes." Matt Hardy answered slowly.

"How much do you love me?"

"What did you do?"

Jeff Hardy pouted at the question before his face twisted into an innocent smile as he moved closer towards the door. "Nothing I just wanted to know how much you love me, unless you don't love me."

"Jeff what did you do."

"Let say hypothetically someone you love, _very much_ ordered an extra large skittle bag online with your credit card." Jeff whispered as he sent Matt his best pleading eyes.

Matt Hardy didn't even get mad he simply just smiled. "You better be lucky I love you, baby boy."


	63. Deal

**Title:** Deal

**Author:** Queen_Preferences

**Rating:** T

**Fandom:** Wrestling

**Series:** none

**Pairings:** Kevin/Sami

**Characters:** Kevin Owens, Sam Zayn, Owen and Élodie.

**Summary:** Kevin Owens and Sami make an deal.

**Disclaimer: Wrestling is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed. **

* * *

_5 hours earlier_

"We're not discussing this while Owen, and Élodie are sleeping in the next rooms. This is exactly why I loved away with the kids. All you do is think about yourself and never others until it benefits you." Sami Zayn hissed as he closed Owens door before moving away from Kevin.

Kevin Owens watched his children's mother walk away before following behind into the kitchen. He and Sami have been going through an frw rough pacts with their marriage. Currently Sami moved down near Georgia closer to his parents while Kevin stayed in Florida.

"Don't you have a plane to catch Owens." Sami said as he turned away from Kevin.

"I have an four way match for WWE Universal Champion against Reigns, Cass and Rollins."

Sami nodded as he started on dinner, "I know and congratulations."

"I'm going to win tonight."

"You can do anything that you set your mind to."

"You don't believe me."

Sami sighed, "Rollins has been the Authority's cover boy for how long now. Seth will win even if it means taking out his husband and Big Cass. Hell, they probably only put Big Cass in for an joke."

"I'm going to win and to prove it let's make an deal." Kevin added.

Sami turned around to face his eyebrow at his estranged husband, "A deal? Can it be anything?"

"Yes. Anything you want."

"You lose tonight, I want you to leave me alone and sign the divorce papers. I'll never keep the kids away from you but you can't keep bothering me." Sami said.

Kevin felt his heart clench, he knew he had an lot of begging and work to do if he wanted to win back Sami. Nodding Kevin held his hand out shaking Sami's.

"Deal."

"Deal Owens."

"Well now for my part. When I win you and the kids come back with me to my house and nk divorce papers but an marriage counselor instead."

Sami raised an eyebrow at the Kevin request but he still nodded along. Kevin suddenly pulled him in for an suprise kiss before turning on his heel and leaving.

"Have yours and the kids stuff packed."

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy! Look daddy won!"

Sami Zayn stopped moving as he turned to stare at the tv, his daughter Élodie directly in his hip. Owen was shouting from the living room as he bounced on the couch seats. Sami didn't need to move to see what happened, Kevin Owens stood up in front of the nearest camera and smiled brightly.

His voice didn't come but he mouthed the words through the tv to Sami.

'Start packing'

Laughing softly Sami nodded even through he knew Kevin wouldn't see him. "I'll give you an chance Kevin. Owen, get off my couch and pack your stuff up! We're going to visit daddy."

_'I'm_ _coming home.'_


	64. Happy Birthday

**Title:** Happy Birthday

**Author:** Queen_Preferences

**Rating:** T

**Fandom:** Wrestling

**Series:** none

**Pairings:** Jake/Corey

**Characters:** Jake Carter, Corey Graves, Byron Saxton, and Michael Cole.

**Summary:** Jake Carter has a suprise for his husband.

**Disclaimer: WWE is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed. **

* * *

"Charlotte is the best diva to hold that-"

"Is that Jake Carter? I thought he was still signed to Nxt?" Byron Saxton asked completely interrupting Corey Graves monologue about Charlotte.

"It looks like Jake Carter is on a mission." Micheal Cole added as they watched the WWE Universe go crazy at the sight of Jake Carter.

"I wonder why he's coming from Nxt to Raw?" Byron Saxton asked but now his eyed were glued to Corey. He had a fair share of times when he would walk in on Corey and Jake in the locker room back at Nxt.

Corey immediately stopped talking as he turned around to see his husband walking down to the ring. Jake shook hands with the fans, signed a few autographs and even took pictures.

As he passed the first cameraman, the man handed him a big black bag. Jake checked inside and nodded before continuing his walk. He walked around the ring towards the announcement table with the bag.

"Jake?" Corey asked as he watched Jake stop directly before him. The whole WWE Universe grew quiet as they stared down the interaction.

"Happy birthday baby." Jake Carter whispered as he leaned over pressing a kiss to Corey's lips. His hand brought the bag sitting it directly in front Corey.

"Wow." was all Michael Cole said.

"It seems that Jake Carter wanted to suprise his husband for his birthday." Byron announced.

"Shut up Saxton." Corey hissed as he turned around to sneak another kiss form his husband.

"Thank you baby."

"Anything for my prince and that's not the only gift your getting today. I want you him directly after Raw or else you'll be getting spanked." Jake Carter whispered into Corey's ear before waving goodbye to the crowd as he walked back.

"So what did he get you?"

"Shut up Saxton!"


	65. Commitment

**Title:** Commitment

**Author:** Queen_Preferences

**Rating:** K

**Fandom:** WWE

**Series:** none

**Pairings:** Ambrolleigns

**Characters:** Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins.

**Summary:** Dean hates commitments but for them he'll try.

**Disclaimer: WWE is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed. **

* * *

Commitment always scared Dean not for the obvious reasons like it did others but for the thought of knowing, he was going to let someone else down. Someone who put all their trust and love into him only to realize he wasn't shit. Once they realize that he'll already be gone not because he's running but to save them the trouble of asking him to leave.

Even now as he sits against the headboard he knows the time will be soon enough. He's just getting himself ready for the moment Román and Seth realize they have their own perfect relationship without him.

"Dean?"

Dean snapped out of his thoughts catching both Seth and Roman watching him. Roman moved first taking the position behind Dean while Seth took in front.

"I love you baby boy. You too kitty." Roman whispered as he wrapped his arms around Dean's waist. Dean shivered as the other man's breath blew on his neck. "I love you two." Seth whispered as he buried his face into Dean's chest.

Dean felt his throat tighten as he glanced towards Roman. Roman didn't say anything as he tighten his grip on Dean's waist. Seth sighed in comfort, his Bambi brown eyes dropping down sleepily.

"I l-love you both." Dean whispered after another few minutes of silence and calm breathing.


	66. His

**Title:** His

**Author:** Queen_Preferences

**Rating:** T

**Fandom:** Wrestling

**Series:** none

**Pairings:** Braun Strowman/Byron Saxton

**Characters:** Braun Strowman, Byron Saxton, and Corey Graves.

**Summary:** Braun Strowman claims Byron Saxton.

**Disclaimer: Wrestling is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed. **

* * *

"Saxton!"

Byron Saxton jumped as he rushed to the ring at Strowman's command. Corey Graves cracking up at only to received an heated glare from Strowman which immediately quieted him down.

"Yes-s?" Byron Saxton asked as he lifted the microphone to Braun Strowman's lips. Strowman didn't even move to talk as he yanked the mic away and grabbed Byron's hand.

"Mine!" Braun Strowman shouted to the WWE Universe and the whole roster backstage. Releasing Byron, Braun walked over and climbed out the ring leaving the WWE Universe, the roster and Byron Saxton to ponder what he just said.

"Did Braun Strowman just call me his?"

"I won't argue if you know what's good for you Saxton?"


	67. The Shield

**Title:** The Shield

**Author:** Queen_Preferences

**Rating:** T

**Fandom:** WWE

**Series:** none

**Pairings:** Rusev/Lana, and Ambrolleigns

**Characters:** Rusev, Lana, Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins/Tyler Black, and Dean Ambrose/Jon Moxley

**Summary:** Rusev knows better than to test Roman.

**Disclaimer: Wrestling is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.**

* * *

"Get a room!"

Roman Reigns glared at Rusev as he shouted breaking the moment. Seth immediately moved away looking completely flushed from the kiss; while Dean yanked Roman's hands off his ass.

Roman growled it wasn't everyday he was able to see Seth, and Dean how he liked especially now that the Dean was on SmackDown. He wanted a few moments to devour his husbands but it seemed the Russian bitch and Lana had problems with it.

"Mind your business unless you want another beat down like the one you got at Hell in a Cell." Roman snapped back.

Rusev opened his mouth but closed it with a touch from Lana. Lana knew how dangerous Roman Reigns was in the ring but out here was no referees to break it up, no where for Rusev to run.

Rusev glared at Roman yet again with Lana who simply stated at Seth and Dean.

She knew if provoked Roman could do some damage but now Seth and Dean were around. Seth buried his face in Roman's neck while Dean kept trying to walk away from the possessive arm.

The Shield was back and more dangerous than before. Now each man has learned how to master they're energy and together they flo better.

"We are leaving. Rusev." Lana stated this time Rusev allowed her to pull him away.

"Lana" Roman called out "make sure next time you put your poodle on a leash."

Lana ignored her anger as she continued to pull Rusev away. Dean and Seth laughter could be heard after them but she ignored it.


	68. Author Note

Sorry I know I haven't been in fan fiction for a while and for that I am sorry. I used to love fan fiction and I will stay in the website but not as an author. I don't have the time for rude people commenting on my work which I work hard on. Yes I have typos, and errors but that does not deserve rude remarks. For that and the more I am leaving fan fiction. I will be relocating all of my stories and continuing them on archiveofourown underneath Queen_Preferences. Come read my stories there because they won't be here. Bye.


End file.
